<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Потерянные моменты by fannilu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661009">Потерянные моменты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannilu/pseuds/fannilu'>fannilu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Потерянные моменты [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannilu/pseuds/fannilu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Моя коллекция "пропущенных" моментов из сериала. Это будут романтические моменты между Мако и Коррой. Каждая новая часть - новая история.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Mako (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Потерянные моменты [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнце лениво вставало над горизонтом, освещая первыми лучами Республиканский город. Во всем городе не спали лишь двое: юный аватар Корра и ее бывший возлюбленный Мако. Всю ночь им обоим не было покоя от терзающих разум мыслей. Однако, каждый думал о своём.</p>
<p>      Корра была слишком взволнована предстоящим путешествием: ей следовало отправиться на поиски новых магов воздуха. Аватар не могла поверить, что мечта её предшественника — Аанга — скоро может осуществиться. Девушку переполняла энергия, и оставаться в кровати она просто не могла. Корра вскочила с постели и вышла на балкон встречать рассвет. Перед ней открылся чудесный вид: отступающий ночной туман оставлял после себя легкую дымку над заливом, а нежные краски зари окрашивали просыпающийся<br/>город в розовые и золотые тона.</p>
<p>      Мысли Корры невольно обратились к Мако. После победы над Ваату они легко могли бы снова быть вместе. И все же девушка решила, что правильнее будет расстаться окончательно. Несмотря на это, Мако все ещё оставался её другом. Аватар хотела увидеть этого ворчливого мага огня: за две недели, проведённые порознь, она уже успела соскучиться. Девушку мучил вопрос: согласится ли он поехать с ней, если она предложит? Вспоминает ли Мако о ней? Где он сейчас и что делает?</p>
<p>      Корра не могла знать, что Мако в этот час лежал на кровати в своей квартире и думал о ней.</p>
<p>      Парню было интересно, чем занималась Корра последние две недели. Мако чувствовал себя виноватым перед девушкой: после их расставания он сознательно избегал её. Однако, сегодня парень обязательно увидит Корру. Мако не знал, как вести себя с бывшей девушкой, как и о чем разговаривать с ней? Как сдержаться и не прижать её к себе, чтобы не отпускать больше никогда? Он скучал по прикосновениям, поцелуям, даже по голосу этой сумасшедшей, забавной, необыкновенной девушки.</p>
<p>      Мако в глубине души надеялся, что аватар предложит ему отправиться в путешествие вместе с ней. Однако он понимал, что ему будет очень неловко находиться рядом с Коррой. Особенно если учесть, что Асами тоже будет в команде — ведь она наверняка рассказала Корре об их поцелуе. Маг огня твердо решил: если аватар и позовет его, он откажется. Уж лучше скучать по ней здесь, чем постоянно быть рядом, зная, что все кончено.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Этим утром в храме воздуха наблюдалось необыкновенное оживление. Взрослые и дети сновали в разные стороны, всюду были слышны разговоры, крики, смех. Все находились в радостном предвкушении.</p>
<p>      Корра была как на иголках: она ждала Мако. Наконец, когда его фигура показалась на дорожке, ведущей к храму, девушка облегченно вздохнула. Она еле сдержалась, чтобы не броситься к нему в объятья.</p>
<p>      Маг огня неторопливо приблизился к дирижаблю. Среди собравшихся он сразу заметил повелительницу стихий.</p>
<p>      Девушка поздоровалась первой:</p>
<p>      — Мако, я так рада, что ты здесь! — произнесла она с радостной улыбкой.</p>
<p>      Приветствие вышло скомканным: парень растерялся, и слова отказывались складываться в нужном порядке:</p>
<p>— Конечно, Корра. Аватар… Аватар Корра. Получив Ваше послание, я тут же стал устанавливать контакты с Царством земли, как Вы и приказывали мне, — отрапортовал Мако.</p>
<p>      Лицо шатенки изумлённо вытянулось.</p>
<p>      — Ясно…</p>
<p>      Девушка была смущена таким обращением.</p>
<p>      — Аватар благодарит Вас за верную службу, — решила подыграть она магу огня. — Новые данные есть?</p>
<p>      — В царстве Земли маги воздуха появляются повсюду. Я отметил деревни на карте, можете взять её с собой, — Мако протянул Корре тубус.</p>
<p>      Взяв карту, она сказала:<br/>      — Вообще-то я надеялась, что ты тоже полетишь.</p>
<p>      — Серьезно? — парень удивлённо вскинул брови.</p>
<p>      Мако обрадовался, но он уже твердо решил отказаться от приглашения:</p>
<p>      — М-м-м… Пожалуй, будет лучше, если я останусь.</p>
<p>      — Я знаю, после расставания отношения у нас не клеятся. Но ты в команде «Аватар», и без тебя нам не обойтись, — повелительница стихий очень надеялась, что такая откровенность переубедит его.</p>
<p>      Мако, собрав остатки воли, отошел на шаг назад и произнес:</p>
<p>      — Прости, я не могу.</p>
<p>      Парень направился к выходу из храма.</p>
<p>      Видя удаляющуюся спину Мако, Корра почувствовала, как её сердце ухнуло вниз. Она не могла поверить, что маг отказался от её приглашения. Девушка знала, что потеряла своего возлюбленного, но всё-таки надеялась, что они остались друзьями. Ведь после гармонической конвергенции он обещал, что будет рядом, когда понадобится ей. Однако, казалось, Мако делал всё, чтобы держаться от неё подальше.</p>
<p>      Вдруг Корра заметила, что Мако возвращается к дирижаблю в компании Болина. Девушка почувствовала облегчение. Мако молча поднялся по трапу, стараясь не смотреть на аватара. Лишь на секунду их глаза встретились, но парень тут же отвернулся. Такое пренебрежение неприятно кольнуло Корру.</p>
<p>      Наконец, вся команда оказалась в сборе, и дирижабль взлетел.</p>
<p>      Мако стоял у окна и смотрел на удаляющийся Республиканский город. Он корил себя за то, что так легко поддался на уговоры брата. Болин легко им манипулировал, при помощи родственных чувств. Как Мако мог отказаться увидеть родной город их отца — возможно они там встретят бабушку?</p>
<p>      Шатенка подошла к парню и положила свою руку на поручень — рядом с его рукой.</p>
<p>      — Почему ты всё же решил поехать? — тихо спросила она.</p>
<p>      — Болин нуждался во мне, — ответил Мако. Заметив, насколько близко Корра стояла к нему, парень слегка покраснел. Он чувствовал, как её рука слегка касалась его руки…</p>
<p>      Мако отодвинулся, резко убрав руку. Уголок губ девушки нервно дёрнулся, между бровей появилась морщинка.</p>
<p>      — Хорошо, что ты здесь: команда «Аватар» без тебя не была бы прежней, — сказала девушка, грустно улыбнувшись. В её глазах светились боль и раздражение.</p>
<p>      Мако не успел ответить: аватар уже отошла от него. Девушка решила закончить разговор, прежде чем взорвется. Она никак не могла понять, почему Мако не хотел находиться рядом с ней. А реакция парня на её касание была и вовсе смешной: он отдернул руку, будто она обожгла его или укусила.</p>
<p>      Чуть позже, когда все сели за стол, чтобы обсудить план дальнейших действий, огненный маг стал украдкой наблюдать за бывшей девушкой. Корра выглядела радостной и воодушевленной. Не осталось и следа от грусти, что была в ее глазах буквально несколько минут назад, во время их разговора. Когда девушка поймала его взгляд, он поспешил отвести глаза. Друзья развернули на столе карту Мако и определили первый пункт их путешествия.</p>
<p>      Компания двигалась от одной деревни к другой, но раз за разом получала отказ. Даже предложение Болина устроить представление не спасло ситуацию.</p>
<p>      Разочарование Корры росло с каждым днем. Она ведь так надеялась, что по прилёте в столицу Царства Земли дирижабль будет уже полон новых магов воздуха! А пока что Кай был единственным новым человеком в команде — и то оказался воришкой.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Девушка ворочалась с боку на бок, пытаясь уснуть. Уставшая и взвинченная, Корра никак не могла отделаться от мыслей о Мако. Она хотела поговорить с ним по душам ещё с самого начала путешествия, но ей всё не удавалось поймать удачный момент. Парень вёл себя всё более странно — даже перестал смотреть ей в глаза. Его отчужденность буквально сводила её с ума.</p>
<p>      Завтра они прилетят в Ба Синг Се, и там будет уже не до выяснения отношений. Она решила: сейчас или никогда. Девушка встала с кровати и уверенным шагом направилась в комнату мага огня.</p>
<p>      Она на секунду замялась у его двери, глубоко вдохнула и постучала. Мако открыл почти сразу же. Он изумился, увидев гостью.</p>
<p>      — Корра…</p>
<p>      — Не разбудила? Я хотела поговорить.</p>
<p>      — Корра, уже поздно, я не думаю, что…</p>
<p>      Парень начал было выпроваживать аватара, но та уже ловко проскользнула в комнату. Мако ничего не оставалось, кроме как закрыть дверь и выслушать девушку.</p>
<p>      — Мако, я знаю, что наши отношения после разрыва стали странными и неловкими, но уже прошел почти месяц! — сумбурно начала она. — Ты обещал мне, что ничего не изменится, и мы по-прежнему будем друзьями. Так почему ты ведешь себя так, будто я тебе чужая? — Обида и боль переполняли Корру, и она говорила громче обычного.</p>
<p>      — Я был занят! — ответил маг огня, также переходя на повышенный тон. — Я понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я следовал за тобой, пока ты выполняешь свои обязанности аватара. Но у меня тоже есть своя работа и своя жизнь!</p>
<p>      — Ты работал и прежде, чем мы расстались! — воскликнула она. — Хватит отговорок! Это глупо! Мако, скажи мне правду!</p>
<p>      — Послушай… Прости за мое отношение, но всё изменилось, Корра, — ответил Мако, повернувшись к ней спиной, и запустил руки в свои волосы.</p>
<p>      Ему надоели споры. Парень хотел снова быть рядом с ней, но это казалось таким трудным. На них с Коррой словно наложили проклятие: стоило им оказаться рядом, как они начинали спорить.</p>
<p>      — Я знаю, ты хотела, чтобы мы вели себя так, будто и не… — он замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.</p>
<p>      — Но ведь я же смогла, — в ее голосе отчетливо слышалась печаль. — Мы были друзьями еще до того, как стали парой, и ты не ведешь себя так с Асами. Только со мной, и я действительно устала от этого.</p>
<p>      — С тобой всё по-другому, — возразил он.</p>
<p>      — Я знаю, что я сильно отличаюсь от неё, но ведь мы с тобой были вместе шесть месяцев! Мако, почему складывается такое ощущение, что это ничего не значило для тебя?</p>
<p>      — Конечно, значило! — яростно возразил маг огня. — Агрх! Духи, Корра, конечно, это было важно для меня тогда, и важно до сих пор! Я люблю тебя! — сказал он, удивляясь собственному выбору слов.</p>
<p>      Мако не жалел, что признался.</p>
<p>      — Если ты меня любишь, почему ты так себя ведешь? Из-за Асами?</p>
<p>      — Нет, конечно, нет! — сразу же возразил Мако. Грудь сдавило от чувства вины. Она должна знать, что те поцелуи были ошибкой. — Между нами ничего нет, — заверил он ее, и схватил за плечи. — Мы с ней…</p>
<p>      — Я знаю о вас, Мако. Она всё мне рассказала.</p>
<p>      Он выпустил девушку из своей хватки и провел руками по лицу в отчаянии. Говорить об этом с Коррой оказалось не так легко, как он представлял.</p>
<p>      — Это не то, что ты думаешь, ладно, — сказал он, смотря ей в глаза. Он надеялся увидеть в них прощение или хотя бы понимание. — После того, как мы поссорились в участке и расстались, мне было больно и одиноко. Асами оказалась рядом, и… Корра, послушай! — маг огня снова взял шатенку за плечи. — Я не оправдываю себя. Я сожалею. Это было большой ошибкой, этого никогда не должно было случиться.</p>
<p>      — Но случилось, — её голос надломился.</p>
<p>      Девушка чувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются непрошеные слезы. Она не хотела казаться слабой, но ей надоело делать вид, что всё в порядке. Она была аватаром, её долг — быть сильной. Но реальность оказалась такова: Корра была восемнадцатилетней девушкой с разбитым сердцем.</p>
<p>      — Почему наши отношения не могут быть нормальными? Даже если мы не вместе, ты все равно нужен мне, — с болью продолжила она, глядя на парня.</p>
<p>      — Это не так просто, — сказал он, обнимая её за талию. Трудно было видеть Корру такой подавленной. — Я люблю тебя, Корра, и мне тяжело общаться с тобой так, будто ничего не было, — признался он.</p>
<p>      Парень уткнулся лицом в её волосы, вдыхая сладковатый запах шампуня.</p>
<p>      Корра, казалось, на мгновение заколебалась, прежде чем обнять парня в ответ. Она уткнулась своим мокрым от слез лицом в его плечо, чувствуя, как его тепло обволакивало её тело. Это навеяло воспоминания о времени, проведённом вместе. Как же сильно она по нему скучала!</p>
<p>      — Я тоже тебя люблю. Даже после всего, что случилось, я хочу, чтобы ты оставался моим другом.</p>
<p>      Маг огня слегка отстранился от девушки, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза и заверить, что он всегда будет рядом. Слова, вертевшиеся на уме, отказывались прозвучать вслух. Кого он обманывал? Как он мог обещать ей дружбу, если хотел совсем иного?</p>
<p>      — Мако… — осторожно произнесла девушка, не отводя взгляда от его внимательных глаз.</p>
<p>      — Я не верю, что всё кончено, — сказал он.</p>
<p>      Мако предполагал, что еще слишком рано, чтобы просить Корру вернуться к нему. Но ведь он знал, что она страдает так же, как и он сам! Так почему бы не рискнуть?</p>
<p>      Аватар немного покраснела. Девушка ничего не ответила, лишь удивлённо посмотрела на него. Её раздражало, что Мако мог так легко заставить её сомневаться в своём решении. Конечно, она много раз думала, был ли их разрыв хорошей идеей. Она нуждалась в Мако, но не была уверена, стоит ли попробовать еще раз.</p>
<p>      Маг огня осторожно коснулся своими губами ее губ. Простила ли она его? Он ожидал малейшей реакции, способной помочь ему понять это. Духи, видимо, услышали его мольбы, раз аватар расслабилась в его руках и ответила на поцелуй.</p>
<p>      Нежные касания губ быстро переросли в пылкий поцелуй, полный любви и вновь пробудившейся страсти. Её тело, прижатое к нему, её пальцы, перебирающие его волосы, вкус её губ — все это пьянило Мако не хуже крепкого вина. Ум с жадностью впитывал каждую секунду происходящего. Мако чувствовал себя повелителем огня: огонь был в его сердце и тек по его венам. Контроль постепенно рассеивался и уступал место желаниям. Он так хотел вернуть эту девушку в свою жизнь, заняться с ней любовью и сделать её своей окончательно. Да, Мако, безусловно, мог бы сделать всё это сейчас, но стоило подождать, когда она будет готова к этому.</p>
<p>      — Мы должны остановиться, — сказал он, разрывая поцелуй.</p>
<p>      — Да, мы должны, — ответила она, и открыла глаза. Ее губы покраснели и немного припухли от жарких поцелуев.</p>
<p>      Ни один из них не сделал шаг назад, несмотря на слова.</p>
<p>      — Так что это означает для нас? — спросил он.</p>
<p>      — Я не знаю, — честно ответила девушка.</p>
<p>      — Ты дашь мне ещё один шанс? — тихо спросил Мако.</p>
<p>      — Иногда ты просишь невозможного, — с легкой грустью произнесла Корра.</p>
<p>      — Почему ты не хочешь попробовать еще раз?</p>
<p>      — Просто я думаю, что еще слишком рано.</p>
<p>      — Как скажешь, я подожду, пока ты не будешь уверена.</p>
<p>      Мако не был полностью удовлетворён ее ответом, но решил дать ей возможность самой принять решение.</p>
<p>      — Спасибо, — ответила Корра, и лёгкая улыбка коснулась её губ. Девушка отстранилась и направилась к двери, однако огненный маг не мог позволить ей уйти.</p>
<p>      — Останься, — мягко попросил он.</p>
<p>      — Хорошо, — ответила девушка, после краткого размышления.</p>
<p>      Ей было наплевать на то, как легкомысленно выглядело со стороны решение остаться на ночь в комнате бывшего парня. Она просто хотела побыть с любимым человеком.</p>
<p>      Вновь заполучить любимую в свои объятия — самое лучшее, что случилось с огненным магом за последнее время. И он не собирался упускать возможность.</p>
<p>      Корра и Мако вновь улыбались сквозь поцелуи и шептали друг другу тихие слова любви. Они, наконец, были счастливы впервые за эти несколько недель, казавшиеся бесконечными.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жаркое полуденное солнце освещало Заофу, оставляя яркие блики на металлическом куполе города. Смех и радостные возгласы раздавались на игровом поле возле дома главы города — Суинь. Это Корра и Болин играли и тренировались в магии металла с младшими сыновьями–близнецами Су — Веем и Вингом.</p><p>Девушка ловко управляла метеоритами и металлической лентой, однако Винг сумел сбить её с ног и порадовался тому, что тренировался с самим аватаром. Вей же скучал в компании своего противника, который так и не смог изменить форму кусочка метеорита. Наконец, Болин просто кинул в Вея камнем.</p><p>— О, отличный бросок, Болин, — с иронией сказал подошедший Мако. — Только ты должен учиться магии металла, а не магии земли.</p><p>Вей тут же поддержал мага огня.</p><p>— Магия металла чрезвычайно трудна. Ни у кого сразу не получается, если вообще получается — это нормально.</p><p>Корра собралась и, наконец, смогла победить Винга. Девушка прыгала от радости.</p><p>— Ура! Чемпион по магии метала! — счастливо воскликнула она.</p><p>Мако было отрадно видеть ее такой довольной. Толика беззаботного веселья Корре не повредит, ведь за ней охотился очередной псих, который явно намеревался ей навредить. И Мако это немало беспокоило.</p><p>— Еще бы, она же аватар, — скептично прокомментировал Болин.</p><p>Маг огня повернулся к ней и увидел, как девушка обнималась со своим соперником и благодарила его за отличную тренировку. Мако нахмурился, в его душе появилось острое неприятное чувство.</p><p>— Ребята, по-моему, пора в душ. Сегодня прощальный обед Опал, — сказала Асами, чтобы закончить спор о сложности металла.</p><p>— Ооо, еще и прощание с Опал, — запричитал маг земли, — худший день в моей жизни.</p><p>Повар приготовил для Опал её любимые блюда, сказав, что будет скучать по ней, так как никто другой так не любит его блюда из сырых овощей. Болин грустил оттого, что девушка уезжает в Северный Храм Воздуха.</p><p>В это время Варик демонстрировал Асами новый прибор — детектор магов воздуха. Девушка повернула прибор к аватару, но тот не сработал. Изобретатель раздражённо объяснил, что нужно применить магию воздуха, чтобы получить сигнал. На другом конце стола маг огня жаловался, что не слышал ни слова из разговора друзей.</p><p>Су произнесла хвалебную речь в честь дочери, отметив, что та станет гордостью семьи и поможет возродить утерянную культуру. Все выпили за девушку и проводили её на аэродром. После того, как купол города закрыли на ночь, все разбрелись по своим комнатам.</p><p>Болин продолжал сокрушаться о разлуке с Опал, а его старший брат пытался уснуть и избавиться от мыслей о голубоглазой повелительнице стихий. После расставания он пытался максимально уйти в работу, однако, забыть о бывшей девушке никак не получалось.</p><p>Она всегда так легко находила с людьми общий язык. Команда прибыла в Заофу всего пару дней назад, а Корра уже подружилась с близнецами, сегодня они даже обнимались, а на обеде братья усадили ее между ними. Не мудрено, что Корра им так понравилась. Она была умна, обаятельна, красива, а ее улыбка способна покорить любого. Каждый раз, когда девушка улыбалась, пусть даже не ему, Мако хотелось ее поцеловать.</p><p>Под невнятное бормотание брата маг огня провалился в сон без сновидений. Вскоре и Болин уснул.</p><p>В это время в ночи пробирались четверо злоумышленников, разыскивая аватара. Когда они добрались до нужной комнаты, они увидели Корру мирно спящую на кровати и ее любимицу — Нагу, верно охранявшую сон хозяйки. Три дротика с парализующим ядом вонзились в полярную медведе-собаку, отчего та проснулась и громко заскулила, тем самым разбудив Корру. Однако, едва девушка встала с кровати, как в следующую секунду упала парализованная рядом со своей питомицей.</p><p>Уйти незамеченными похитителям не удалось. Пабу заметил их и сумел разбудить братьев. Они увидели в окно четверых людей, уносивших Корру.</p><p>— Они схватили Корру! — истошно закричал маг земли, и они с Мако бросились выручать аватара.</p><p>Выскочив из дома, парни тут же ринулись в атаку, но злоумышленники ловко их отражали. Часовые Заофу, услышав шум потасовки, включили прожекторы и подняли тревогу. На помощь Болину и Мако подоспели маги металла и Лин. Им удалось окружить преступников металлическими щитами. Лин потребовала отпустить аватара, но похитители не думали сдаваться. Из-под щитов стала просачиваться горящая лава, которая легко расплавила металл и магам пришлось отступить. Захир и его подельники стояли на нетронутом клочке земли у их ног лежала Корра. Казалось, что преимущество теперь было на их стороне.</p><p>На магов металла и на друзей аватара обрушился ряд атак, но они не думали сдаваться без боя. Страх потерять любимую придавал Мако сил, и он стал атаковать с удвоенной силой, ловко уворачиваясь от снарядов противника. К ним на подмогу прибежали Суинь и ее сыновья.</p><p>Захир попытался создать воздушное поле, чтобы сбежать вместе со своей бандой, но маги металла вытащили его с островка металлическими лентами. Пока Лин, Болин и Мако обстреливали троих оставшихся магов, несколько охранников попытались сделать мост из листов металла, но Газан подкинул их вверх струей лавы.</p><p>Тогда Су подала идею, что бандитов можно атаковать с купола. Она и Лин могли бы спуститься на тросах и забрать Корру, однако следовало обезвредить трехглазую ведьму, чтобы она не взорвала их. Мако заявил, что Болин может бросить камень в её третий глаз. Болин сомневался, что сможет это сделать, но Мако его убедил попробовать.</p><p>Су и Лин с Веем и Вингом взобрались на купол и передали Мако по рации, что они на месте. Болин начал бросать камни в Пи’Ли, но двое других активно защищали напарницу. Мако сообщил по рации, что они еще не готовы, но Лин и Су уже начали спускаться на тросах. Братьям удалось отвлечь противников на себя, но Пи’Ли посмотрела наверх. Болин уже было подумал, что план окончательно провалился, однако Мако увидел в этом возможность и скомандовал Болину действовать. Маг земли, наконец, нанёс точный удар, заблокировав третий глаз Пи’Ли.</p><p>Воспользовавшись замешательством троицы, Лин взяла Корру на плечо, и сёстры Бейфонг стали подниматься вверх. Увидев это, Захир полетел к Лин, но Су продырявила его планер, и он упал к соратникам. Поняв, что его план провалился и надо бежать, Захир быстро создал дымовую завесу, и, когда дым рассеялся, бандитов уже не было, а окружавшая их островок лава остыла. Су приказала охранникам обыскать весь город.</p><p>Мако подбежал к начальнице и взял бесчувственную девушку на руки. Парень уложил повелительницу стихий на диван в гостиной, где все уже собрались для обсуждения произошедшего.</p><p>Корра очнулась, но по–прежнему была парализована. Айвей дал ей противоядие от токсина и немного сонного чая, чтобы она лучше спала и быстрее восстановила силы. Через несколько минут она могла двигаться.</p><p>Лин не могла понять, как бандиты проникли в «самый безопасный город в мире», как ранее утверждала Суинь. Асами предположила, что у них был сообщник среди охранников. Су приказала утром Айвею допросить их всех.</p><p>Повелительница стихий попыталась встать с дивана, но ее попытка не увенчалась успехом. Едва она встала, у нее закружилась голова, и она чуть не упала, вовремя подсуетившийся маг огня усадил ее обратно на диван.</p><p>Несмотря на все ее возражения, Мако взял девушку на руки и понес в ее комнату. Она прильнула к его груди и через минуту уже спала. Парень аккуратно уложил аватара в кровать, укрыл ее и поцеловал в лоб. Оставив девушку на попечение Наги, он вышел из комнаты. Маг огня не сомневался, что Захир еще объявится, но пока что он мог вздохнуть спокойно, Корра была в безопасности.<br/>

Утром Корра чувствовала себя отдохнувшей и полной сил. В гостиной Болин играл с Пабу.</p><p>— Корра! Ты проснулась! Как ты? — немного обеспокоенно спросил маг земли.</p><p>— Я в порядке, спасибо. Правда, толком не поняла, что случилось, — ответила девушка.</p><p>— Захир со своей бандой пытался похитить тебя, но Пабу заметил их, и разбудил нас с Мако, а потом охранники подняли тревогу, и подошли остальные. Мы задали им жару! Правда, Пабу? — обратился к хорьку Болин.</p><p>Зверек послушно закивал головой, аватар улыбнулась и погладила его.</p><p>— Спасибо, Пабу, что бы я без тебя делала, — произнесла она. — А где Мако и Асами?</p><p>— Асами еще не выходила, а Мако был в комнате. Он хотел зайти к тебе, но подумал, что ты еще спишь.</p><p>— Ничего, я тогда сама к нему зайду, — сказала девушка и направилась к Мако.</p><p>— Что думаешь? Они смогут снова быть вместе? — обратился к питомцу Болин, когда аватар удалилась.</p><p>Болин искренне надеялся, что его брат образумится и попросит повелительницу стихий о еще одном шансе. Также, в не меньшей степени он надеялся, что Корра тоже была не против вернуться к Мако. Они оба были такими счастливыми, когда были вместе. А сейчас его брат дневал и ночевал в участке, стал угрюмым и раздражительным.</p><p>Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта, и девушка вошла. Мако стоял без майки с полотенцем на шее в пол–оборота к ней.</p><p>— Мако, привет. Я хотела… — девушка запнулась на полуслове, увидев огромный синяк на теле парня. — Ты это вчера получил? — обеспокоенно спросила она. — Давай я исцелю, — она открыла фляжку с водой и подошла к нему.</p><p>— Корра, я в порядке, не надо, само пройдет через пару дней, — начал отнекиваться Мако.</p><p>— Мако, перестань, он огромный, — настаивала девушка.</p><p>— Ладно, — маг огня знал, что спорить с ней бесполезно, поэтому сдался.</p><p>Она прислонила руку к телу парня и вода, соприкоснувшись с синяком, засветилась. Корра сосредоточилась на исцелении, и между молодыми людьми повисла тишина. По телу Мако распространилось приятное тепло. Он чувствовал, как понемногу боль от ушибленных ребер уходит.</p><p>— Я хотела поблагодарить тебя за вчера. Если бы вы с Болином не проснулись, кто знает, где бы я оказалась, — заговорила аватар.</p><p>— Благодари не меня, а Пабу, это он нас разбудил, — ответил парень.</p><p>— Да, Болин тоже так сказал, — сказала она, и разговор снова сошел на нет.</p><p>— Ты еще любишь меня? — после минутного молчания внезапно спросил Мако.</p><p>— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — ответила девушка, она была удивлена вопросом и немного растерялась.</p><p>— Ты флиртовала с сыновьями Су, — начал было он.</p><p>— Ты целовал Асами, — парировала девушка. — И я не флиртовала, мы просто играли и разговаривали.</p><p>— Почему между нами всегда всё так сложно? — тяжело вздохнул маг огня.</p><p>— Не знаю. Может, мы сами все усложняем? — ответила Корра.</p><p>Мако думал о девушке перед ним. О ее близости, о ее дыхании на его коже. Ему было трудно принять, то, что они больше не пара. Она стояла так близко, стоило немного наклониться и парень мог бы получить столь желанный поцелуй. Мако достаточно воровал в своей жизни, и добавлять поцелуй Корры список украденного он не планировал. Но никто не мог запретить ему попросить ее об этом.</p><p>Аватар попыталась вновь сосредоточиться на исцелении. От синяка уже почти ничего не осталось, девушка почти закончила, но Мако вновь отвлек ее вопросом.</p><p>— Корра, я могу тебя поцеловать?</p><p>Этот вопрос удивил ее еще больше, чем предыдущий. Она подняла глаза на парня, пытаясь понять, шутит ли он или говорит серьезно. Парень же говорил на полном серьезе.</p><p>— Мако, я не думаю… — начала она.</p><p>— Корра, один поцелуй, — настаивал он.</p><p>В ее глазах явно читалось смятение, но Мако решил не отступать. Он положил ладонь ей на лицо и наклонился ближе к ней. Ее разум кричал, что это неправильно, но каждый нерв в теле откликался на его прикосновение. Ей не нравилось, что этот парень так легко получил власть над ее чувствами, но сопротивляться не было сил.</p><p>Корра не остановила его, когда его рука переместилась с ее лица к основанию шеи, или когда его большой палец начинал ласкать ее щеку. Мако слегка задел ее нос своим, словно ждал, что она отвернется или остановит его. Но Корра не сделала ни того ни другого. Девушка закрыла глаза и прильнула к его руке. Он коснулся ее губ своими губами. Его руки спустились к девичьей талии, потянув девушку ближе к нему, а она запустила руки в его волосы, прижимаясь к нему крепче.</p><p>Они целовались и целовались. Губы аватара были мягкими и податливыми, такими же, как он помнил. Никто из них даже не думал о том, что они расстались или что может этот поцелуй значить для них, потому что все мысли были только друг о друге.</p><p>Когда их губы неохотно расстались, их глаза встретились. Каждый пытался понять, о чем думает другой. На лице Корры появилась легкая улыбка.</p><p>— Я скучал по этому, — произнес Мако.</p><p>— Я тоже, — призналась девушка.</p><p>— Может нам все же стоит быть вместе? — с надеждой спросил парень.</p><p>— Прошел всего месяц, мне кажется, что еще слишком рано для подобного разговора, — ответила Корра.</p><p>Конечно, она сожалела об их расставаниии, но ее терзали сомнения. А что если у них снова ничего не получится, и они потеряют свою дружбу окончательно?</p><p>— Корра, вот именно. Прошел месяц с битвы с Унаваату, а тебя уже чуть не похитили, — начал Мако.</p><p>— А причем здесь это? — недоумевала Корра. — Или ты думаешь, что я не в состоянии за себя постоять и поэтому мы должны быть вместе, чтобы ты меня защищал? — раздраженно спросила Корра.</p><p>— Вчера ты… — опять было начал он, но девушка его снова перебила.</p><p>— Большое спасибо, Мако, что вчера вовремя проснулся, еще раз! — девушка уже не на шутку разозлилась.</p><p>Она развернулась и направилась к двери. Все так хорошо начиналось. Они впервые за долгое время нормально поговорили, Мако даже поцеловал Корру, а в итоге все как всегда вытекло в ссору. Все из–за того, что оба были слишком упрямы и слишком вспыльчивы.</p><p>— Корра, постой, — он подошел к ней и взял ее за руку, разворачивая девушку лицом к себе и не давая ей уйти. — Давай не будем опять ругаться.</p><p>— Мако, мы все время ругаемся, вне зависимости от того, вместе мы или нет.</p><p>— Корра, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты в очередной раз пропала, а меня не было рядом. Я не считаю тебя слабой или неспособной постоять за себя, но все равно буду пытаться защитить тебя, — он взял ее лицо в свои руки и посмотрел ей в глаза. — Я хочу быть с тобой, потому что люблю тебя, и скучаю по тебе, по нам, — маг огня надеялся, что сможет убедить своенравную девушку дать ему еще одни шанс.</p><p>Его слова удивили Корру. Он еще никогда не был так откровенен с ней. Какие бы противоречия не терзали ее, Корра не могла отрицать, что всегда была и будет глубоко привязала к Мако, он являлся важной частью ее жизни. Она любила его в конце концов.</p><p>— Я аватар, а ты идиот, но ты мой идиот, — наконец произнесла она, прежде чем поцеловать мага огня.</p><p>И снова губы коснулись губ, руки сомкнулись в крепких объятиях, а умы заполнены только человеком перед собой. И, когда они вышли из комнаты, их пальцы были переплетены, а на лицах сияли счастливые улыбки. Они больше не намерены отпускать друг друга.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Амон! Я вызываю тебя на дуэль, без нашего отряда и ци-блокеров! Один на один! Сегодня в полночь на мемориальном острове Аватара Аанга. Давай встретимся и всё решим. Если ты меня не боишься!</p>
<p>Мако в сотый раз прокручивал эти слова у себя в голове. Он не мог поверить, что Корра была настолько безрассудной, чтобы бросить вызов лидеру уравнителей — Амону. Как она могла предположить, что Амон станет сражаться с ней честно?</p>
<p>Он бежал по, казалось бы, бесконечной лестнице, ведущей на балкон мемориала. Парень всё отчетливей слышал звуки боя, отчего страх за юного аватара сжимал его грудь ледяными когтями. Он очень надеялся, что успеет до того, как произойдет непоправимое. Наконец, последняя ступенька осталась позади, и маг огня увидел Корру, окружённую плотным кольцом ци-блокеров. Девушка пыталась отбиваться от противников, но безуспешно: её атаки редко достигали цели.</p>
<p>Мако тут же ринулся в бой, пытаясь пробиться в круг, чтобы помочь подруге. Ци-блокеры мгновенно отреагировали на новую цель. Несколько человек с электрическими дубинками напали на него, блокируя магию и преграждая путь к аватару.</p>
<p>Кольцо врагов смыкалось вокруг Корры всё плотнее. Противники ловко уворачивались от её магии. Пара самых ловких бойцов смогли накинуть верёвки на руки девушки. Она тут же попыталась освободиться, но безрезультатно. Ци-блокеры натянули веревки, разводя руки аватара в стороны и лишая её возможности атаковать. В это же время несколько других подскочили к девушке сзади, и она получила несколько сильных ударов в поясницу, отчего колени Корры подогнулись, и обессилевшая девушка упала.</p>
<p>Маг огня пытался сражаться без магии, но противники оказались слишком сильны, и парень быстро оказался обездвиженным. Его крепко удерживали, не давая возможности вырваться.</p>
<p>Двое подошли к Корре и, взяв её за руки, приподняли с земли. От стены отделилась темная фигура и направилась прямиком к аватару. Ци-блокеры расступились, пропуская кого-то. Человек вышел на свет. В глазах Корры блеснула ярость, когда она поняла, что перед ней Амон.</p>
<p>— Я получил твое приглашение, юный аватар, — мужчина говорил медленно и уверенно.</p>
<p>Он поднес руку к лицу девушки, отчего та невольно зажмурилась и отвернулась. Мако подумал, что лидер уравнителей решил забрать у аватара магию.</p>
<p>— Не трогай её! — Мако попытался вырваться из железной хватки ци-блокеров, но тут же получил сильный удар в живот и согнулся от боли. Ему оставалось лишь безвольно наблюдать за происходящим.</p>
<p>Амон никак не отреагировал на выходку парня, всё его внимание было сосредоточено на аватаре. Он взял её за подбородок и повернул лицо Корры к себе.</p>
<p>— Наша дуэль хоть и неизбежна, пока преждевременна. Я мог бы легко покончить с твоей магией прямо сейчас, но не буду.</p>
<p>Глаза аватара расширились от удивления. Она была в недоумении. Почему Амон так поступал? Почему он решил сохранить её силы? Всего одно прикосновение пальца к её лбу, и она была бы повержена. Уравнители выиграли бы, лишись аватар магии.</p>
<p>— Ведь тогда ты бы стала мученицей. Твоя безвременная кончина сплотила бы магов всех народов, — пояснил лидер уравнителей и продолжил свою речь. — Но, уверяю тебя, у меня есть план. И пока что я тебя отпускаю. Но наша дуэль состоится, и я тебя уничтожу.</p>
<p>Мужчина ударил аватара кулаком по лицу, отчего она вскрикнула и потеряла сознание.</p>
<p>Мако увидел, как девушка упала, ударившись о бетонный пол зала. Внезапно люди, удерживающие его, исчезли, и всё вокруг заволокло зеленым дымом, от которого было трудно дышать и слезились глаза. Маг огня попытался встать, но ослабленные электрическими атаками мышцы слушались с трудом. Несколько шагов, отделявшие его от Корры, казались километрами. Мако опустился на колени около Корры и приподнял её с пола.</p>
<p>Перед глазами Корры замелькали какие-то отрывки видений. Они сменяли друг друга так быстро, что она не могла разобрать ни лиц, ни событий. Единственным, кого она смогла узнать, был аватар Аанг. Девушка пошевелилась, приходя в себя. Её ресницы затрепетали, и она приоткрыла глаза. Взгляд Корры не фокусировался, и она не могла понять, кто перед ней.</p>
<p>— Аанг? — слабо пролепетала она.</p>
<p>— Корра! Ты очнулась! Ты в порядке?</p>
<p>— Ма… Мако, — удивленно произнесла девушка, сбрасывая остатки оцепенения.</p>
<p>— Да, Корра, это я. Я здесь. Как ты? Ты в порядке? — в голосе Мако слышалось волнение.</p>
<p>— Я… Да, я в порядке.</p>
<p>Мако облегчённо вздохнул и крепко обнял девушку, радуясь, что Амон не навредил ей.</p>
<p>— Где Амон? — спросила она, оглядевшись вокруг.</p>
<p>— Он скрылся.</p>
<p>— Я должна найти его! — Корра освободилась от объятий и вскочила на ноги, но тут же пошатнулась от головокружения. Мако взял её за плечи, удерживая от падения.</p>
<p>— Корра, ты едва можешь стоять. Ты никуда не пойдешь!</p>
<p>— Я тебя не спрашивала!</p>
<p>Девушку злило, что Мако указывал ей. Но самое неприятное — он был прав: она правда еле стояла на ногах. Но она не была бы Коррой, если бы так легко принимала поражения. Девушка повела плечами, освобождаясь от рук мага огня и всем своим видом показывая, что ей не нужна помощь.</p>
<p>— Корра! Ты вообще понимаешь, как глупо ты поступила, затеяв эту дуэль? Амон мог забрать твою магию, или ещё хуже — убить тебя! — Мако почти перешёл на крик.</p>
<p>— Я сделала это потому, что должна защитить город от уравнителей! Амон уже лишил магии стольких людей, — аватар хотела продолжить, но маг огня прервал её.</p>
<p>— А кто защитит тебя?</p>
<p>— Я аватар, мне не нужна защита! Это моя работа — защищать людей!</p>
<p>— То, что ты аватар, не делает тебя непобедимой! Корра, я очень беспокоюсь за тебя.</p>
<p>Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы она поняла, насколько была безрассудной. Мако потерял родителей и на днях чуть не потерял брата, он не хотел потерять и её. Но как же убедить упрямого аватара, что она, как и любой человек, нуждается в защите и заботе? Хоть они и знакомы всего пару недель, девушка уже стала дорога ему.</p>
<p>Она спасла «Огненных хорьков» от дисквалификации, когда их маг воды не явился на матч, несмотря на то, что Мако был против её участия. Корра пошла против воли Тензина и осталась в команде. Когда пропал Болин, она без единого вопроса предложила помощь в его поисках. Пока он собирался с духом, девушка мощным ударом ноги распахнула дверь в штаб-квартиру «Тройной Угрозы» и уже отчаянно рвалась в бой. Аватар пошла с ним в логово уравнителей и помогла освободить Болина, а могла ведь просто подождать снаружи и не подвергать себя опасности! Корра раз за разом доказывала, что она верный друг и товарищ. Она была смелой, сильной, красивой, веселой и абсолютно сумасшедшей. И Мако ничего не мог поделать с тем, что его сердце билось чаще, когда он думал об аватаре из Южного племени воды.</p>
<p>— Я могу сама о себе позаботиться! Почему ты вообще так печёшься обо мне? — она выжидающе смотрела на парня, готовая разнести в пух и прах любые его доводы.</p>
<p>Корра не могла понять, отчего всегда хмурый и чем-то недовольный Мако так беспокоится о ней. Они знакомы всего пару недель, их и друзьями назвать-то было сложно.</p>
<p>Мако резко сделал шаг вперед, взял лицо девушки в свои руки и прижал свои губы к её губам. Это было сумасшествием, тем не менее, Мако не мог заставить себя остановиться. Особенно, когда она начала целовать его в ответ.</p>
<p>Корра хотела бы разозлиться на Мако, но не могла. Руки взметнулись вверх, намереваясь оттолкнуть наглеца, но застыли на полпути и ладони девушки мягко легли на запястья мага огня. Корра закрыла глаза и прижалась к парню, принимая поцелуй.</p>
<p>И это был самый настоящий первый поцелуй, такой, каким он и должен быть. Неожиданный, но такой приятный. Губы касались губ нежно, осторожно, пробуя, изучая. Сердца бешено стучали от нового волнующего чувства. И так не хотелось открывать глаза из страха, что все это окажется сном.</p>
<p>— Я влюблен в тебя, аватар Корра, — тихо произнес Мако.</p>
<p>Аватар открыла глаза. Теплый янтарь встретил ледяную синеву в чуть застенчивом взгляде, и на лице Корры появилась легкая улыбка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неосторожные слова, один поцелуй, букет роз — всё это привело к ссоре трех друзей.<br/>Мако хотел помириться с Коррой после их перепалки, и сказал то, чего не планировал говорить. Аватар поняла его слова по-своему и поцеловала мага огня. Отстранившись, она увидела ошеломленного Болина с букетом роз.</p><p>Боль и разочарование появились на его лице. Родной брат и девушка, которая ему нравилась, предали его. Он развернулся и бросился бежать как можно дальше от этих двоих. Мако накричал на Корру и побежал за братом. Повелительница стихий осталась стоять в оцепенении, наблюдая, как на каменных плитах беседки ветер шевелит сиротливо брошенные розы.</p><p>Мако нашел брата в его любимой закусочной. К приходу Мако Болин успел опустошить несколько мисок лапши и лежал на столе предаваясь унынию. Парень отвел младшего брата домой и устало лег в кровать.</p><p>День выдался поистине долгим и богатым на события. Он закрыл глаза, но сон никак не приходил. Его терзало чувство вины по отношению к брату. Мако знал, что Корра нравилась Болину. И тем не менее он её поцеловал. Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что девушка поцеловала его первая, однако, вины это не уменьшало.</p><p>Поцелуй открыл то, о чем Мако и так догадывался, но не хотел признавать: у него были чувства к Корре. Это была не просто симпатия или увлеченность, а что-то куда глубже и сильнее. Тогда почему же он не встречался с Асами? Она была красивой и интересной. С ней было легко и хорошо, с ней он забывал о своих обыденных заботах. Мако всегда был приверженцем порядка, ему нравилось, когда он точно знал, что его ждало завтра. С Асами он четко видел, каким могло быть его будущее. С Коррой его ждала неизвестность. Так почему же его так манила эта неизвестность? Когда все стало так запутанно?</p><p>Утром, войдя в раздевалку, Корра поздоровалась с братьями. Она хотела извиниться перед ними и объясниться. В ответ девушка получила лишь молчание. Парни сидели, смотря в разные стороны, явно давая понять, что не хотели разговаривать ни друг с другом, ни с ней. Аватар надела форму и вышла на ринг.</p><p>Огненные хорьки были абсолютно не настроены на хорошую игру. Больше не наблюдалось прежней сплоченности и уверенности, что была присуща им ранее. Каждый действовал сам по себе, игнорируя товарищей, а порой действуя во вред друг другу и команде. Так Болин получил в спину огненный заряд от Мако, а Корра замечание от судьи за неоправданную грубость.</p><p>Осы-стервятники не преминули воспользоваться разладом хорьков. Легко выиграв два раунда, они лидировали со счетом 2:0. Боевой дух братьев был окончательно подорван. Они хотели сдаться без борьбы, лишь бы поскорее все закончить. Корра пыталась их подбодрить, но её слова не произвели должного эффекта.</p><p>Третий раунд начался с мощной атаки противников. Болин получил серьезный удар в плечо, а Мако и вовсе вылетел с ринга. Маг земли попытался играть одной рукой, но вскоре его вслед за братом отправили в бассейн. Корра осталась одна на арене против троих соперников.</p><p>Мако протянул руку брату, помогая ему вылезти из бассейна. Поднимаясь на лифте, братья решили, что ссора затянулась.</p><p>— Мы помиримся? — спросил Болин.</p><p>— Конечно, помиримся, мы же братья, — ответил Мако. — Переживем и забудем. Прости.</p><p>— И ты меня, — также извинился маг земли.</p><p>На ринге тем временем творилось нечто невероятное. Создавалось впечатление, будто Корра летала по всему полю. Аватар выглядела сосредоточенной и уверенной. Она отправляла в соперников мощные водяные заряды и ловко уворачивалась от всех атак. До конца матча оставалось несколько секунд, казалось, что победить уже невозможно. Последняя атака, гонг… И хорьки вышли в финал чемпионата. Корра сумела спасти, казалось, безнадежным матч. Весь стадион взорвался овациями.</p><p>Корра стояла на ринге под светом софитов и вспышек фотокамер. На ее лице была широкая счастливая улыбка, а во взгляде неимоверная радость. Болин видя, какими глазами брат смотрел на эту девушку, все понял. У Мако явно были чувства к их магу воды. Все их перепалки, тайные взгляды друг на друга, многое другое, наконец, обрело смысл.</p><p>Когда Корра пришла в раздевалку, парни крепко обняли ее.</p><p>— Слушай, ничего круче я в жизни не видел! — восхищенно сказал Болин.</p><p>— Корра, спасибо, что не сдалась. Знаешь, без тебя мы бы пропали. Я твой должник. Навсегда, — искренне поблагодарил ее Мако.</p><p>— Чепуха! — улыбнулась девушка. — В общем, я понимаю, все очень запутано, но я надеюсь, мы останемся друзьями, — аватар очень хотела оставить все ссоры позади.</p><p>— Конечно! — радостно произнес Мако.</p><p>— Отлично! Как насчет отпраздновать это? Возьмем еды у Нарука и поужинаем у нас дома, — предложил младший из братьев. — Корра, Мако?</p><p>— Я за! — с улыбкой ответила Корра.</p><p>— Мако? — спросил Болин.</p><p>Мако не успел ответить, в раздевалку с самодовольным видом вошел Тано со своей командой. Капитан команды Волки-летучие мыши сразу же повёл носом, заявив, что чувствует запах поражения. Обменявшись колкими фразами с Коррой, он надел шлем и вышел вместе с товарищами на ринг. Девушка смотрела ему вслед. В ней клокотала злость. Как же ей хотелось выбить из него всю дурь. Она сильно сжала руку в кулак, пытаясь совладать с собой, отчего ногти больно вонзились в ладонь. Мако мягко положил руку ей на плечо и произнес:</p><p>— Корра, он не стоит того. Мы обязательно выиграем и посмотрим, как он тогда заговорит.</p><p>— Какой финал, Корра! Никогда не видела такого фокуса! — восхищенно сказала вошедшая Асами.</p><p>— Спасибо, — обернулась к ней аватар. — Но, если бы не ты и не твой отец, мы бы вообще не смогли играть. Спасибо тебе, — ответила девушка.</p><p>— Ээээ, все друг друга поблагодарили? — обратил на себя внимание Болин. — Мне нужна медицинская помощь.</p><p>— Давай помогу, — отозвалась Корра и присела около Болина. Видя его сомнения она пояснила: — Я целитель, я училась у Катары, лучшего учителя, — она приступила к исцелению, а Болин замер, чувствуя, как уходит боль от выбитого плеча.</p><p>— Асами, мы можем поговорить, — тихо обратился к ней маг огня.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Молодые люди не заметили, как пара вышла в коридор.</p><p>Корра извинилась перед Болином за то, что ранила его чувства. Девушка призналась, что несмотря на то, что все так закончилось, ей было очень хорошо с ним. Парень добродушно улыбнулся и сказал, что не держит зла на нее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Трое друзей праздновали свое примирение и выигранный матч. Возможно для праздника было не самое подходящее время, ведь впереди Огненных хорьков ждал ох какой непростой матч с командой Тано. А учитывая, что Волки были действующими чемпионами, и то, как быстро они выиграли сегодняшний матч, поводов для беспокойства лишь прибавлялось. Также не стоило забывать и про Амона, нависшего незримой угрозой над городом. И все же Корра, Мако и Болин заслужили небольшую передышку. Они не думали о том, что ждет их впереди, или старались не думать, просто хорошо проводили время, наслаждаясь вкусной едой, хорошей музыкой по радио и компанией друг друга.<p>Мако никогда не любил гостей и шумные сборища. Однако сегодня он был не против гостей, а точнее гостьи. Компания расположилась на полу гостиной в квартире братьев. Они ели лапшу, играли в карты и безобидно подшучивали друг над другом. К Мако пришло осознание того, что он хотел как можно чаще видеть Корру здесь.</p><p>Аватар доела свою лапшу и принялась за булочки со свининой. Девушка макала их в острый соус, а потом с удовольствием облизывала пальцы. Мако заметил маленькое пятнышко соуса у нее над верхней губой, почти у самого уголка рта. На мгновение он задумался, почувствует ли он остроту соуса у нее губах, если поцелует ее. Мако встряхнул головой, изгоняя дразнящие фантазии и мягко сказал Корре, что у нее немного соуса на губах.</p><p>— Все или еще что-то осталось? — спросила девушка после того, как промокнула рот салфеткой.</p><p>— Еще чуть-чуть вот тут, — сказал Мако и убрал соус своим пальцем.</p><p>Капитан Огненных хорьков заметил, как заалели щеки девушки. Корра покорила его сердце, не смотря на то, что быть с ней рядом было нелегко. Иногда она сводила его с ума, а порой ему хотелось и вовсе придушить ее. Для всех она была аватаром, мостом между духами и людьми, воплощением мудрости и силы. В то время как для него она была просто Коррой. Упрямая, нетерпеливая, храбрая, добрая, удивительная Корра, она стала ему настоящим другом и он был влюблен в нее.</p><p>Корра и Болин оживленно спорили о чем-то. Было что-то успокаивающее в уже привычном и знакомом шуме их голосов. Мако усмехнулся, глядя на них. Несмотря на разногласия, эти двое удивительно ладили друг с другом. Они оба как магниты притягивали к себе друзей и неприятности, а Болин еще и девушек.</p><p>— Мако, а ты что думаешь? Какая магия самая сильная? — обратился к нему брат.</p><p>— Эээ, нет, не втягивайте меня в ваш спор, — ответил парень.</p><p>— Ну Маако! — запричитал Болин. — Просто скажи, земля или вода?</p><p>— Ладно, тогда, пожалуй, вода.</p><p>— Эй! Это не честно, ты встал на сторону Корры, потому что она аватар! — возмущенно закричал Болин.</p><p>— Ура! Я победила! Я великий аватар и мне подвластны все четыре стихии! — радостно провозгласила девушка.</p><p>— Кхм, — усмехнулся маг огня, — вообще-то три.</p><p>— Вот-вот! — поддержал брата Болин.</p><p>— Ах, так, значит? — притворившись рассерженной, обратилась к парням аватар.</p><p>Девушка бегло огляделась вокруг в поисках подходящего орудия отмщения. Она заметила около себя груду подушек и запустила одну в Мако. Он легко увернулся от летящего снаряда, в то время, как его брату повезло меньше. Корра воспользовалась тем, что Болин смеялся над братом, и запустила подушкой в него. Болин не успел вовремя среагировать, и подушка угодила ему прямо в лицо. Теперь смеялась Корра.</p><p>— Бой подушками! — громогласно заявил маг земли.</p><p>Бой был абсолютно безжалостным. Внезапные нападения, подсечки, щекотка, удары подушек друг об друга. Спустя некоторое время Корра попросила пощады. У нее болел живот от смеха, а руки больше не могли удержать грозное оружие. Уставшая и довольная троица приземлилась на диван, чтобы перевести дыхание и отдохнуть. Корра была счастлива, она еще никогда так не веселилась.</p><p>— Я так устааал, — притворно зевнул маг земли. — Пожалуй, мы с Пабу пойдем спать, — Болин подхватил хорька на руки и вышел из комнаты.</p><p>— Похоже, мы остались вдвоем, — с легкой улыбкой произнес Мако.</p><p>— Да, — немного нервно сказала Корра.</p><p>Аватар глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Ее сердце билось словно барабаны на Южном полюсе во время фестиваля духов. Она чувствовала себя немного неловко, находясь так близко к парню, который ей так нравился. Возможно, ей следовало уйти, следуя примеру Болина, но все было так прекрасно. Словно какая-то магия удерживала ее в этой квартире, и ей хотелось еще немного побыть здесь.</p><p>— Знаешь, что удивительно, ты столько сделала для меня и Болина, а я почти ничего о тебе не знаю. Например, какой магией ты овладела первой, как ты познакомилась с Нагой, как оказалась в Республиканском городе? — спросил Мако.</p><p>— Моя магия проявилась в три или в четыре года. Сначала у меня открылась магия огня, я даже подожгла что-то из мебели, — с улыбкой вспоминала Корра. — Вскоре у меня проявилась магия воды, а затем и земли. Мама поначалу испугалась, осознав, что я аватар, она хотела, чтобы у меня было нормальное детство. Потом появился Белый Лотос и все изменилось. Меня стали обучать магии.</p><p>— Наверное, ты много путешествовала во время обучения, — предположил Мако.</p><p>— Как ни странно, нет, до побега всегда я всегда жила на Южном полюсе, все учителя приезжали ко мне.</p><p>— Погоди, до побега? Ты хочешь сказать…</p><p>— Да, я сбежала из дома. У Тезина никак не получалось начать мое обучение из-за неотложных дел здесь. Я хотела поехать к нему, но родители и Белый Лотос не отпускали меня. Мы с Нагой улизнули ночью и спрятались в трюме корабля идущего в Республиканский город. Так я оказалась в городе.</p><p>— Ты бываешь поразительно упрямой, — усмехнулся Мако. — И все же, ты удивительная, Корра, — тихо продолжил он, глядя ей в глаза.</p><p>Уже второй раз за вечер Мако видел Корру смущенной. Ему нравилось видеть, как краснели ее щеки, и на лице появлялась застенчивая улыбка, которую она пыталась спрятать. Девушка была такой красивой в этот момент. Маг огня не удержался и поцеловал ее. Хотя скорее просто коснулся ее губ своими губами.</p><p>— Мако, не надо, — тут же оттолкнула его девушка. — Я не хочу встревать между тобой и Асами.</p><p>— Мы с Асами не вместе, — тут же ответил он. — Корра, я думаю, что влюблен в тебя, — пояснил маг огня, видя немой вопрос в глазах девушки.</p><p>— Когда определишься, дай знать. Ладно? — ответила Корра.</p><p>— Почему ты всегда такая упрямая? — спросил Мако скорее себя, чем ее. — Всегда оставляешь за собой последнее слово.</p><p>Парень вновь поцеловал повелительницу стихий. Ее теплое дыхание щекотало его губы, а на ее губах все еще чувствовался тот самый острый соус. Это заставило Мако улыбнуться. Он сделал правильный выбор. Маг огня хотел, чтобы Корра поняла, что у него больше нет сомнений или неразрешенных чувств к кому-то еще. Только она и больше никого. Он слегка прикусил ее нижнюю губу зубами и тут же провел по ней языком, прося входа. Девушка сдалась. Корра не могла ему сопротивляться. Когда язык Мако коснулся ее языка, она не смогла сдержать тихий стон. В голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли, сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди, а в животе порхали бабочки.</p><p>— Признаться, тогда в парке под деревом, когда мы искали Болина, я впервые захотел тебя поцеловать, — сказал Мако, когда отстранился.</p><p>— Мы тогда были знакомы всего несколько дней, — удивилась Корра.</p><p>— И все же.</p><p>— Мако… — только и успела выдохнуть она, как маг огня поцеловал ее вновь.</p><p>Мако хотел знать о ней все. Каждую деталь, каждую мелочь о ее жизни. И девушка с удовольствием ему рассказывала. А потом он рассказал ей, как они с Болином выживали без родителей, как они познакомились с Тозой и поселились на этом чердаке. Корре было так хорошо и тепло рядом с Мако, что она не заметила, как уснула. Маг огня мягко провел пальцами по ее щеке, отчего девушка во сне немного нахмурилась, заставляя Мако улыбнуться. Было так легко представить Корру живущей здесь.</p><p>В его жизни теперь, помимо Болина, появился еще один любимый человек. Мако лег рядом с девушкой, и обняв ее вскоре уснул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мако нравилась его спокойная и размеренная жизнь. Он предпочитал держать все под контролем. Парень привык тщательно обдумывать и взвешивать каждый свой поступок и решение, но только не когда дело касалось Корры.</p><p>Эта девушка ворвалась в их с братом жизнь словно ураган. В мгновение ока перевернула с ног на голову привычный уклад их жизни. Корра вызывала у Мако чувствовал раздражение, смешанное с восхищением и, возможно, смущением.</p><p>Увидев ее впервые, он по глупости решил, что она одна из многочисленных фанаток. И как он мог не узнать ее, ведь ранее слышал ее голос по радио и видел фото в газете. Корра лишь посмеялась над ним и самодовольно подтвердила его же слова - она аватар, а он идиот.</p><p>Очень быстро Корра и Болин стали лучшими друзьями. Они много времени проводили вместе. Болин запросто мог прикоснуться к ней или обнять, она всегда смеялась и улыбалась рядом с ним. Видя, как замечательно эти двое ладят друг с другом, Мако чувствовал некоторую ревность к брату. Это чувство появилось впервые еще в вечер знакомства.</p><p>Маг огня лишь наблюдал за тем, как Болин учил Корру приемам из спортивной магии. Он желал быть на его месте, наедине с этой девушкой. Он попросил бы прощения за свое поведение ранее, а она вероятно улыбнулась бы и сказала, что все в порядке. Возможно после он проводил бы ее до парома и, кто знает, может, это стало бы началом крепкой дружбы или чего-то большего.</p><p>Все его попытки сблизиться с аватаром терпели неудачу. Она видела в нем лишь брата Болина и капитана Огненных хорьков. В конце концов Мако просто сдался. Маг огня всеми силами старался сосредоточиться лишь на чемпионате. Во время тренировок он пытался направить неуемную энергию повелительницы стихий в нужное русло. Как капитан он считал, что ей лучше сосредоточиться на магии воды. Но Корра упрямо отказывалась принимать его наставления. Девушка постоянно спорила с ним. У парня складывалось стойкое ощущение, что ей просто нравилось его злить и дразнить. Она могла запросто в конце спора показать ему язык или окатить волной ледяной воды. И тем не менее Мако не мог сопротивляться ее обаянию.</p><p>После того как они вместе спасли Болина, маг огня окончательно понял, что его чувства к аватару не просто симпатия. Он еще долго вспоминал их ночевку под деревом. Густой мех Наги, теплое тело Корры прижатое к его телу, ее мягкие волосы щекочущие нос. Мако проснулся на рассвете и наблюдал за ней. Корра выглядела непривычно спокойной и умиротворенной. Соблазн поцеловать ее был весьма велик. Он закрыл глаза, и запечатлел поцелуй на губах девушки, и тут же отстранился, чтобы не разбудить ее. Этот маленький секрет грел его душу.</p><p>С тех пор Корра стала неотъемлемой частью его мыслей и снов. Ему казалось, что собственный ум восстал против него. Стоило закрыть глаза, как воображение посылало ему образы повелительницы стихий в разных ситуациях, порой весьма провокационных. Взгляд Мако устремился через залив к мерцающим в ночи огням Храма Воздуха. Один из этих огней наверняка горел в комнате Корры. Он не видел ее уже неделю и, признаться, ему не хватало ее общества. </p><p>Мако представил, как тихонько крался по коридору в поисках комнаты аватара. Отыскав нужную дверь, он аккуратно повернул ручку, вошел в комнату и быстро закрыл за собой дверь. Свидетели ему были не нужны. Девушка стояла в боевой стойке, готовая атаковать незваных гостей в любую секунду. Она выглядела непривычно с распущенными волосами. Тонкая майка и короткие шорты позволяли в полной мере оценить достоинства, которыми природа наградила аватара. </p><p>— Ты что здесь делаешь в такое время? — удивленно спросила она.</p><p>— Я хотел тебя увидеть, — тихо ответил парень, подходя ближе.</p><p>— Тебя ведь могли заметить, — в голосе аватара слышалось волнение.</p><p>— Я был осторожен, — заверил Мако ее.</p><p>Мако положил руки на талию Корры, крепко прижимая девушку к себе. Он чувствовал, как контрастировала на ощупь под пальцами гладкость ее кожи и хлопок майки. Аватар поднялась на носочки и легонько поцеловала ночного визитера в уголок рта. Этот сладкий и невинный жест заставил Мако улыбнуться. Парень поцеловал в ответ. Ее губы были мягкими, а на языке остался легкий привкус мятной зубной пасты. Корра легонько царапала его затылок ногтями, отчего по телу побежали приятные мурашки. Маг огня проложил цепочку поцелуев вдоль ее челюсти к шее и задержался в точке под ухом. Он поцеловал и слегка прикусил нежную кожу, наслаждаясь тем, что теперь у Корры будет след от его поцелуя.</p><p>Мако подхватил девушку на руки и отнес к кровати. Пружины тихо скрипнули под весом двух тел. Маг огня легонько задел нос аватара своим и увлек девушку новым поцелуем. Корра выгнулась, отчего ее грудь прижалась к торсу Мако самым восхитительным образом. Его руки неспешно скользили по ее изгибам, лаская, сжимая, запоминая. Плечи, грудь, талия, бедра. Мако провел пальцами по ее загорелой ноге от колена до бедра, наслаждаясь ощущением ее голой кожи.</p><p>Мако внезапно затрясло, он услышал как его зовут по имени, но голос принадлежал не лежащей под ним девушке. Храм, кровать, Корра, все исчезло. Маг огня очнулся в своей комнате, а его младший брат тряс его за плечо и спрашивал — собирается ли он спать, или так и будет всю ночь сидеть на окне. Эти проклятые фантазии убьют его однажды.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Незнакомый с Мако человек, глядя на него мог бы сказать, что молодой человек просто встал не с той ноги. Однако Болин догадывался, что причиной плохого настроения брата была некая симпатичная шатенка, чье имя Мако не раз упоминал во сне. Маг земли догадывался, стоило ему заикнуться об аватаре, как старший брат сорвется на него, поэтому молча отрабатывал свои приемы.<p>До полуфинального матча оставалось все меньше времени, а аватар опять не пришла на тренировку. Братья уже и не надеялись увидеть ее сегодня, но когда двери зала отворились и вошла Корра, они удивились.</p><p>— Привет! — весело поздоровалась повелительница стихий.</p><p>— Ты опоздала, — мрачно изрек капитан. — Тренировка началась в семь, сейчас уже десять.</p><p>В нем тихо закипал гнев. Он вымещал агрессию на тренировочных манекенах.</p><p>— Я знаю. Прости, я проспала, — объяснилась Корра. — Я всю ночь патрулировала город с отрядом Тарлока.</p><p>Мако шокировало ее оправдание. Он думал, что она была занята какими-то срочными делами аватара, или занималась с Тензином, но она просто спала. Ей видите ли захотелось отдохнуть после ночного рейда. Он работал и тоже уставал после ночных смен на электростанции. И тем не менее не отменял и не пропускал тренировки.</p><p>— Ты вообще представляешь, как важен будущий матч? Мы не можем проиграть из-за того, что тебе захотелось подольше поспать! — капитан становился злее с каждой секундой.</p><p>— Да, я опоздала, но все же пришла. Мы хорошо потренируемся и все будет в порядке, — повелительница стихий старалась успокоить взбеленившегося Мако.</p><p>— В порядке? Как?! Ты уже неделю не появлялась на тренировках! Или ты думаешь, что мы с Болином сделаем всю работу за тебя, потому что ты устала? — Маг огня перешел на крик.</p><p>— Мако! Я аватар, и у меня есть обязанности. Ты хоть представляешь сколько сил уходит на изучение магии воздуха, а Амон? Напоминаю, он опасный преступник, который угрожает всем магам в городе! И я участвую в его поимке! — девушка, следуя примеру парня, перешла на повышенные тона.</p><p>— Бедная Корра! Она же аватар и так хочет угодить всем! Тензину, Тарлоку, и нам. Вот только в итоге ничего не выходит! Магию воздуха ты до сих пор не освоила, Амон на свободе, и зачем нам маг воды, которого постоянно нет?</p><p>— О, а ты у нас, значит, великий капитан Огненных хорьков. Считаешь себя лучше остальных. Всегда такой высокомерный и постоянно всем недоволен! Не из-за этого ли ушел предыдущий маг воды? Тебе плевать на матч, на чемпионат, и кто будет в команде, лишь было кем командовать! Мне жаль Болина, что у него такой глупый и эгоистичный брат, который не понимает, что кроме выполнения его приказов в мире есть другие более важные вещи! — в сердцах сказала Корра.</p><p>— Отлично! Тогда может тебе пойти и заняться этими более важными вещами! А мы найдем другого мага воды, который не будет пропускать тренировки и спорить с каждым моим словом!</p><p>— Удачи в поисках! Я ухожу из команды! — девушка бросила сумку с формой в грудь капитану и, резко развернувшись, вышла из зала.</p><p>Болин застыл в шоке. Краем глаза он увидел, как его брат нанес последний яростный удар по манекену и молча вышел из зала. Мако и Корра и раньше ссорились, но чтобы так сильно — впервые. Маг земли подобрал брошенную сумку и положил ее в шкафчик Корры в раздевалке. Он надеялся, что кто-то них одумается и пойдет на мировую первым, но учитывая, какими оба были упертыми, особо рассчитывать на это не стоило.</p><p>Аватар практически вылетела из здания арены. Злые слова Мако стояли в ушах. Девушка забралась на Нагу и направилась на остров Храма Воздуха. Лишь оказавшись в уединении своей комнаты, она позволила слезам пролиться. Она не понимала, как ее угораздило влюбиться в угрюмого и высокомерного Мако. Почему ей не мог понравиться милый и добрый Болин? Девушка подумала, что теперь то Мако наверняка счастлив, ведь она больше не будет его доставать. Конечно, она продолжит общение с Болином, но к его брату больше и близко не подойдет.</p><p>Ей было нелегко. Ночные патрули отнимали очень много сил. Советник ловко сыграл на ее самолюбии перед прессой, а она так легко попалась на его удочку. Тарлок всячески акцентировал ее присутствие в отряде. В газетах каждый день появлялись новые статьи и фотографии. Обучение с Тензином также требовало много энергии. Она часто засыпала во время медитации. Наставник понимал ее и старался не давить, но предупреждал, если так продолжится, то магию воздуха она освоит не скоро. На тренировки с Мако и Болином почти не оставалось времени. Она не жаловалась, ведь сама загнала себя в эту ситуацию. Она лишь надеялась, раз Тензин с понимаем отнесся к этому, то и Мако сможет.</p><p>Пема, проходя мимо комнаты аватара, услышала тихие всхлипы. Корра должна была быть на тренировке в городе. Если она здесь и тем более плакала, значит, случилось что-то серьезное, предположила женщина.</p><p>— Корра, ты здесь? Я могу войти? — спросила Пема, постучав в дверь.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — ответила аватар вытирая слезы.</p><p>— Ты так быстро вернулась. Я думала у тебя тренировка с ребятами, — осторожно произнесла женщина.</p><p>— Я ушла из команды.</p><p>— Ты ведь так радовалась, что стала членом команды Огненных хорьков и участвуешь в чемпионате. Что изменилось?</p><p>— Ничего. Просто Мако. Он, он… — девушка не могла подобрать слов.</p><p>— Вы поссорились, так? — догадалась Пема. Молчание Корры лишь подтвердило ее догадку.</p><p>— Я думаю, тебе просто надо извиниться.</p><p>— Но он первый начал! — по-детски возмутилась девушка.</p><p>— Корра, не важно, кто начал. Будь мудрее и пойди на компромисс. Ты ведь хочешь вернуться в команду и помириться с Мако? Поверь, если ты первая извинишься, он это оценит. Я уверена, он тоже сожалеет о случившемся. А сейчас отдохни и немного поспи. Эти ночные вылазки с Тарлоком не идут тебе на пользу.</p><p>— Спасибо, Пема, — поблагодарила женщину аватар.</p><p>— Не за что, отдыхай, — ответила Пема и вышла из комнаты.</p><p>Хорошенько подумав, аватар пришла к выводу, что женщина была права, ей все же стоило извиниться. Ребята на нее рассчитывали, а она их подводила. Неудивительно, что Мако так разозлился. Вечером она намеревалась пойти и помириться с ним.</p><p>Она твердо решила уйти из отряда Тарлока. Корра была уверена, что Тензин одобрит ее решение и поможет с прессой.</p><p>Мако также было не по себе из-за их ссоры. Он не хотел обидеть Корру. Он понимал, что его слова причинили ей боль, но все еще был зол на нее. Все его сомнения по поводу присутствия Корры в команде развеялись после первого же матча. У него появилось ощущение, что Хорьки выиграли в лотерею - Корра стала их счастливым билетом. Он поверил, что их команда сможет выиграть чемпионат. С призовыми деньгами их жизнь изменилась бы в лучшую сторону. Он мог уйти с электростанции, а Болин перестал бы влипать в неприятности из-за поиска лишних денег.</p><p>Однако вскоре Корра стала все реже появляться на тренировках и все чаще в газетах с Тарлоком. С каждым днем недовольство парня росло. Сегодня она появилась как ни в чем не бывало, опоздав на полтора часа. Чаша его терпения переполнилась. В итоге все вылилось в крупную ссору.</p><p>Болин нашел брата на его излюбленном месте. Мако сидел на подоконнике в своей комнате и смотрел через открытое окно на залив.</p><p>— Мако, — осторожно начал Болин, — ты ведь не думаешь, что Корра и правда уйдет от нас?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — тяжело вздохнул маг огня, — она абсолютно непредсказуемая.</p><p>— Если она уйдет, мы пропали. Мы не найдем нового мага воды за три дня до полуфинала.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, я этого не понимаю? — раздраженно спросил Мако.</p><p>— Может, если ты извинишься перед Коррой, она вернется.</p><p>— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился молодой человек. — Я съезжу на остров и поговорю с ней.</p><p>Маг огня прокручивал в голове разные варианты исхода будущего разговора с аватаром. Стук в дверь вывел его и транса. Он подумал, что это снова Болин, и не обратил внимания на вошедшего человека.</p><p>— Мако, слушай…. Я хотела извиниться за то, что сказала утром. Я не имела это ввиду. Ты хороший друг и капитан и замечательный брат.</p><p>Услышав женский голос, Мако обернулся. Меньше всего на свете он ожидал увидеть в своей комнате аватара. Из всех возможных вариантов ни один не предполагал, что Корра будет извиняться перед ним. Она удивляла его все больше и больше. Он сидел и подбирал подходящее время и слова, чтобы самому поехать и попросить у Корры прощения, а она его опередила. Повелительница стихий стояла у двери и нервно теребила руками пояс своей меховой накидки. Ему впервые довелось видеть эту девушку смущенной.</p><p>— Корра, я тоже должен извиниться перед тобой. Мне не стоило такое говорить. Ты аватар и я не в праве требовать, чтобы ты безраздельно посвятила себя чемпионату. Я пойму если захочешь уйти окончательно.</p><p>— Это из-за Тарлока все пошло наперекосяк. Я уйду из его отряда. Мне с самого начала не нравилась эта затея, — девушка подошла к парню и села рядом. — Я не хочу покидать команду, — тихо сказала она. — Что скажете капитан, вам еще нужен маг воды? — уже улыбаясь спросила аватар.</p><p>— Даже не знаю, — усмехнулся Мако.</p><p>— Эй! — засмеялась Корра и шутливо толкнула его в плечо.</p><p>— Болин говорил, ты часто здесь сидишь, — сказала посмотрев в окно. — Теперь я понимаю почему. Отсюда прекрасный вид на залив и на Храм.</p><p>— Если хочешь, я мог бы показать тебе еще несколько интересных мест в городе, — предложил Мако.</p><p>— Вы приглашаете меня на свидание, капитан?</p><p>— Что скажете, аватар Корра?</p><p>— Я с удовольствием.</p><p>— Так значит, мир? — спросил он протягивая ей руку.</p><p>— Мир, — улыбнулся она и вложила свою руку в его.</p><p>Простое дружеское рукопожатие превратилось во что-то более интимное. Мако легонько погладил большим пальцем ее запястье, и посмотрел в глаза, оценивая ее реакцию. Девушка немного вздрогнула, но не отвела взгляд. В воздухе повисло сладостное предвкушение.</p><p>Наверно, было виновато заходящее солнце, делающее Корру такой красивой. Может ее сияющие радостью голубые глаза. Или то, что они были наедине. Это был его шанс. Мако представлял это слишком много раз, чтобы сейчас отступить. Каково это — целовать Корру не в своих фантазиях, а в реальной жизни?</p><p>— Корра, я очень хочу тебя поцеловать, — тихо произнес он.</p><p>Теперь Корра знала, что он намеревался сделать. Аватар едва заметно кивнула. Мако положил руку ей на лицо, приближая девушку к себе. И сократив расстояние между ними донельзя, поцеловал ее. Мако увидел, как Корра закрыла глаза и почувствовал ее ответ. Легко, едва ощутимо, ее губы коснулись его нижней губы. Он улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй. Они снова были командой. И это была новая куда более увлекательная игра. Коснуться, отступить, снова коснуться. Дать на секунду вдохнуть воздуха, но лишь на секунду, чтобы снова поцеловать.</p><p>Никто не услышал, как открылась дверь и в проеме появилась голова Болина. Он заволновался, когда эти двое затихли. Мако и Корра сидели на подоконнике и целовались, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг. Маг Земли давно заметил, что их тянуло друг к другу, поэтому ни капли не удивился увиденному. Он улыбнулся и тихонько закрыл дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фонари освещали Республиканский город, окутывая его мягким сиянием. В заливе гостей встречала величественная статуя аватара Аанга, стремящиеся в облака небоскребы поражали воображение, а Островной Храм Воздуха манил своей загадочностью.</p>
<p>Корра издалека заприметила знакомые белые домики с синей черепицей. Храм стал для неё вторым домом. Она вспомнила, как радостная и полная надежд впервые сюда приехала, чтобы обучаться у Тензина магии воздуха. И как два с половиной года назад, после битвы с Красным Лотосом, полностью разбитая, с тяжелым сердцем уехала домой на лечение.</p>
<p>За это время аватар почти полностью восстановилась. Она вновь овладела магией четырех стихий, но попытки восстановить духовную силу терпели неудачу. Корра надеялась, что Тензин поможет ей в этом. Девушка улыбнулась представляя, как он, Пема и дети обрадуются её приезду. А уж как рады будут Болин, Мако и Асами!</p>
<p>Краем глаза на одной из скал девушка заметила тёмную фигуру. Подплыв ближе, она с ужасом узнала в ней себя в «состоянии аватара». Светящиеся белые и пустые глаза двойника будто выжигали изнутри. Цепи, обвивающие руки и ноги, казались живыми. Того и гляди опутают и утащат на самое дно, где никто и никогда не найдет.</p>
<p>Корра словно перенеслась в день сражения с Захиром. Она вновь почувствовала, как немело тело от металлического яда и как от нехватки воздуха горели легкие, когда лидер Красного Лотоса пытался задушить ее. Это сражение чуть не стоило ей жизни. В страхе девушка развернула лодку и поплыла прочь от города.</p>
<p>Повелительница стихий решила, что видение указывало ей путь: прежде чем вернуться к друзьям, нужно вновь обрести свой дух аватара.</p>
<p>Корра отправилась на Северный полюс. Пройдя через портал духов, она направилась к Древу Времени. Аватар устроилась в дупле и стала медитировать, но не почувствовала ничего. Корра открыла глаза и увидела собравшихся вокруг духов. Как она не чувствовала в себе духа гармонии и света, так и обитатели мира духов не увидели в ней Раву. Хоть Корра и владела силой четырех стихий, аватаром она больше не являлась.</p>
<p>Девушка обрезала волосы, сменила привычный наряд племени воды на простую зеленую тунику и стала скрывать ото всех свою истинную личность. В течение шести месяцев Корра побывала в самых разных уголках мира. Она была уверена, что следовала за Равой. Однако стоило девушке увидеть искомый светлый дух и приблизиться к нему, как Рава исчезала. И так каждый раз.</p>
<p>Призрачный двойник же, наоборот, следовал за ней по пятам, куда бы она ни направилась. Эти белые глаза преследовали её во сне и наяву. Отчаяние и злость овладевали ею всё больше с каждым днем. Теперь Корра просто старалась убежать от видения.</p>
<p>Скитания привели девушку в небольшой городок в царстве Земли. Увидев двойника в очередной раз, Корра решила, хватит убегать. Она последовала за ним по темной улице. Девушка удивилась, когда поняла, где оказалась. Это были бои магов земли. Она быстро нашла распорядителя и вышла на ринг в следующем же раунде.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жизнь сложилась так, что у царицы Хоу-Тинг не было своих детей. Единственным наследником трона царства Земли был её внучатый племянник — принц Ву. Молодой человек предвкушал, как будет наслаждаться жизнью, а министры в это время — работать.<p>После гибели царицы ситуация в царстве Земли стала крайне нестабильной, и многие провинции объявили себя независимыми. Принц вынужден был искать убежище в Республиканском городе. Президент Райко назначил Мако личным телохранителем наследника.</p>
<p>Сначала маг огня обрадовался столь высокой должности, однако, познакомившись с Ву поближе, он изменил свое мнение. Принц оказался эгоистичным, капризным и мнительным. Мако никак не представлял, как такой инфантильный человек сможет управлять целой нацией.</p>
<p>После трех лет беспорядков удалось вновь объединить большую часть царства Земли. Началась подготовка к коронации принца в Ба Синг Се.</p>
<p>По пути в столицу Мако и Ву остановились отдохнуть и переночевать в небольшом городке. Принц был недоволен абсолютно всем. Они поселились в самом дорогом отеле. Царевичу даже выделили целый этаж. Но этого оказалось мало. Он жаловался на отсутствие спа-процедур, к которым так привык в Республиканском городе, на недостаточное количество слуг, исполнявших его прихоти, на еду в ресторане. Списку претензий августейшей особы не было конца. Когда принц в очередной раз посетовал на отсутствие развлечений, владелец гостиницы случайно упомянул, что на окраине города проходят бои магов. И теперь Ву не унимался.</p>
<p>— Ну Маако!</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Ну пожалуйста!</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Пожаааалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — уже, наверное, в сотый раз причитал принц.</p>
<p>Мако ответ он лишь встряхнул газету, которую читал, выравнивая страницы. Всем своим видом он давал Ву понять, что ответ отрицательный.</p>
<p>— Это единственное развлечение в этой дыре! Здесь даже негде прилично поесть, всего один ресторан, и тот в гостинице! — продолжил стенания юноша.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Мы просто посмотрим бои и вернемся в гостиницу…</p>
<p>— Нет, значит, нет.</p>
<p>— Мако, я приказываю отвести меня туда!</p>
<p>Телохранитель взглянул на Ву, насмешливо приподняв одну бровь.</p>
<p>— Ну пожалуйста!</p>
<p>— Ладно! — сдался Мако.</p>
<p>Маг огня закрыл глаза, отложил газету и помассировал свои виски. Это разговор уже порядком ему надоел. Он знал, что если не уступит принцу, тот не даст ему покоя весь вечер. Парень тихо молился, чтобы наследника престола скорее уже короновали, а его сняли с текущей должности.</p>
<p>— Я знал, что ты меня поймешь! — ликовал принц.</p>
<p>— Но мы пойдем в обычной одежде, чтобы тебя не узнали.</p>
<p>— А что не так с моей одеждой? — недоумевал Ву.</p>
<p>— На тебе дорогой костюм, сшитый на заказ, и шелковый галстук с золотой булавкой. Ты будешь сильно выделяться среди местных жителей, — пояснил маг огня.</p>
<p>Мако нуждался в перерыве. Ему было необходимо проветрить голову.</p>
<p>— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Мако.</p>
<p>— Ты куда?</p>
<p>— В магазин.</p>
<p>Маг огня оставил царевича под защитой охранников. Он приказал им до его возвращения никого не пускать к принцу, а также не выпускать Ву из номера ни под каким предлогом.</p>
<p>Молодой человек нашел около гостиницы маленький комиссионный магазинчик. Продавец удивился такому покупателю, ведь, судя по его внешнему виду, он мог себе позволить покупки в самых дорогих магазинах столицы. На Мако был китель и брюки, его одежда отдаленно напоминала строгую военную форму и выглядела очень солидно.</p>
<p>Для себя парень выбрал длинный плащ, чем-то похожий на тот, который он носил раньше. А для Ву — простую рубашку и жакет на пуговицах. Вещи были хоть и не новыми, но всё ещё в отличном состоянии. Расплатившись, он вернулся в гостиницу.</p>
<p>Принц с явной неохотой взял одежду из рук телохранителя и недовольно скривился:</p>
<p>— А мне обязательно это надевать? — ему явно было не по себе.</p>
<p>— Да, обязательно.</p>
<p>— Я буду выглядеть глупо! — выразил недовольство юноша.</p>
<p>— Ты хочешь пойти на бои или нет? — спросил Мако.</p>
<p>— Да, да. Как будто я виноват, что местные не носят красивые вещи, — проворчал Ву.</p>
<p>Следуя карте, которую дал хозяин гостиницы, Мако без труда нашел нужное место. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что это обычный дом на окраине города. Однако стоило войти, как здание переставало казаться таким уж обычным. Внутри было шумно, душно и многолюдно. Весь первый этаж занимал ринг. Второй этаж был предназначен для зрителей. Ряды деревянных скамеек вдоль стены представляли собой импровизированные трибуны. Однако на них почти никто не сидел. Большинство собравшихся людей стояли на платформе, которая кольцом окружала арену сверху. Их внимание было на устремлено вниз, где уже бились двое магов.</p>
<p>Как оказалось, здесь собралась самая разношерстная публика: от богачей до нищих. Мако с принцем легко смешались с остальными зрителями. Молодые люди стали пробираться сквозь толпу, чтобы обеспечить себе лучший обзор. </p>
<p>Люди кричали, пытались общаться друг с другом, делали ставки и поддерживали того или иного бойца. Даже Ву проникся общим азартом. Мако же оставался безучастным. Он молча наблюдал за поединком, недоумевая, что принц нашел в таком развлечении: двое магов просто дрались друг с другом. То ли дело матчи по спортивной магии, в которых он раньше участвовал.</p>
<p>Поединок закончился нокаутом одного из участников, и на ринг вышла новая пара соперников — две девушки. Обе — шатенки спортивного телосложения. На этом их сходство заканчивалось. У одной были длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, она выглядела явно старше и опытней соперницы.  У второй волосы едва достигали подбородка, девушка хоть и казалась новичком в подобных боях, но держалась достаточно уверенно. Парень обратил внимание на её ярко-голубые глаза. В них читался вызов. На секунду её взгляд показался Мако смутно знакомым. Он отогнал эти мысли. Шансы встретить здесь кого-то знакомого были равны нулю. Он со скучающим видом приготовился смотреть бой.</p>
<p>Корра не удивилась, увидев на месте противника двойника, который и привёл её сюда. Он начал бой мощной атакой магией земли. В девушку полетело сразу несколько больших валунов. Она легко их разбила. Следующую атаку аватар отразить не смогла, и камни сбили её с ног. Корра отлетела на несколько метров и, ударившись о стену, упала на землю.</p>
<p>Мако видел, как самодовольно ухмылялась длинноволосая девушка. Но её радость была недолгой. Соперница поднялась с земли и встала в боевую стойку.</p>
<p>— И это все? — воскликнула она.</p>
<p>Маг огня застыл, услышав голос девушки. Он пригляделся и с изумлением узнал в ней Корру. Она выглядела по-другому, но это, несомненно, была она. На него волной нахлынули воспоминания: их первая встреча, «ты аватар, а я идиот», первый матч с ней, их первый поцелуй на арене и многое другое.</p>
<p>Призрак снова атаковал, но девушка уклонилась. Она постаралась вложить все силы в ответный удар, чтобы одержать верх над иллюзией. Однако камни едва задели фантом и, казалось, лишь разозлили его. Двойник опять сбил Корру с ног и она снова отлетела к стене. Девушка попыталась встать, но у неё не вышло.</p>
<p>— Чистая победа! — провозгласил судья.</p>
<p>Видение рассеялось, и вместо призрачного аватара в цепях Корра увидела обычную молодую женщину, которая радовалась выигранному матчу.</p>
<p>Мако сжал перила так сильно, что костяшки побелели. Первым желанием было спрыгнуть вниз к подруге и забрать её оттуда, однако он не мог оставить принца без присмотра. Тем временем Корра все же встала и направилась к выходу с ринга.</p>
<p>— Идем, — коротко сказал телохранитель принцу.</p>
<p>— Но бои ещё не закончились, — запротестовал Ву.</p>
<p>— Идем, — уже более сурово повторил парень.</p>
<p>В его голосе было что-то такое, отчего принц решил, что разумнее будет не спорить.</p>
<p>Выйдя из здания, маг огня увидел, как аватар зашла в какую-то будку. Парень поспешил за ней. Он подождал пару минут и постучал в дверь.</p>
<p>— Занято! — раздался недовольный голос девушки.</p>
<p>Корра открыла кран с водой и попыталась себя исцелить. Но настойчивый стук повторился, так что все старания сошли на нет.</p>
<p>— Занято! — повторила она.</p>
<p>Снова постучали. Девушка открыла дверь: уж очень ей не терпелось послать восвояси того, кто был снаружи.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, Корра.</p>
<p>Увидев перед собой старого приятеля, аватар сильно удивилась. Девушка даже не успела толком разглядеть его, потому что маг огня шагнул к ней и крепко обнял.</p>
<p>— Мако? — удивленно произнесла она, не веря своим глазам. — Что ты здесь делаешь?</p>
<p>— Не поверишь, у меня к тебе тот же вопрос. От тебя давно не было новостей. Я думал, ты вернулась в Республиканский город, — ответил он, отпуская ее.</p>
<p>— Это долгая история, — уклончиво произнесла девушка.</p>
<p>— Может, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? — подал голос принц.</p>
<p>— Ву, это моя подруга — аватар Корра. Корра, это…</p>
<p>— Мако, это ни к чему, можешь не представлять меня. Аватар и так знает, кто я, — самодовольно сказал принц.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то нет, — ответила она.</p>
<p>— Я царевич Ву, законный наследник престола и начальник этого парня, — тут же расплылся в улыбке принц и ткнул локтем Мако.</p>
<p>— Очень приятно, — натянуто произнесла она.</p>
<p>— Корра, — принц взял девушку за талию и повел в сторону гостиницы. — Как насчет ужина в ресторане? </p>
<p>Повелительница стихий сняла его руку с талии и ответила:</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, я откажусь.</p>
<p>— Это отличная возможность узнать друг друга поближе. Ты просто обязана пойти с нами. Эй! А войди в состояние аватара — я хочу увидеть, как светятся глаза, — не отставал Ву.</p>
<p>Корру поразила его просьба. Он попросил её об этом так, будто она была цирковой собачкой, исполняющей очередной трюк на потеху публике.</p>
<p>— Что? Нет! — отрезала девушка.</p>
<p>Принц горестно вздохнул. Создалось впечатление, будто у ребенка отняли игрушку.</p>
<p>— Прости за него. Он всегда такой, не обращай внимания, — вмешался Мако.</p>
<p>— Эй, — обиженно надулся принц.</p>
<p>— Корра, ты, правда могла бы пойти с нами. Я думаю, нам есть о чём поговорить.</p>
<p>Девушка рассудила, что эта случайная встреча могла быть не такой уж и случайной. Что, если вселенная послала ей друга, направляя по новому пути?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — согласилась она.</p>
<p>Парень молчал всю дорогу до гостиницы. Он наблюдал за тщетными попытками принца флиртовать с Коррой. Взяв ключи у администратора, Мако передал их своей подруге и попросил подождать его в номере. Как телохранитель, он обязан был сопроводить принца до его апартаментов и убедиться, что они под надежной охраной. Только после этого он мог пойти к себе.</p>
<p>Девушка без труда нашла нужный номер и, отперев дверь, вошла внутрь. Она огляделась вокруг. Комната была поистине шикарной. Стены, обитые превосходным шелком, дорогая мебель, большая и с виду очень мягкая кровать.</p>
<p>Когда в комнату вошел Мако, между молодыми людьми повисло напряженное молчание. Лишь тиканье часов на стене нарушало тишину.</p>
<p>Парень вздохнул. Ситуация была неловкой: они не виделись три года, и поэтому он не знал, с чего начать разговор.</p>
<p>Корра изучающе смотрела на него. Мако изменился за прошедшие годы. Он выглядел взрослее: стал выше, скулы заострились, а судя по его фигуре, парень стал сильнее. Его вечно взъерошенные волосы теперь были тщательно расчесаны и уложены. Неизменными остались только его глаза. Те же притягательные золотисто-карие глаза, которые она так любила. Повелительница стихий вновь посмотрела на его волосы и улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Что? — спросил парень.</p>
<p>— Что с твоими волосами? — спросила девушка с улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Что с моими волосами?! Что с <i>твоими </i>волосами?</p>
<p>— Это долгая история, — ответила Корра.</p>
<p>— Ты уже говорила. Может, всё же расскажешь?</p>
<p>Она хотела что-то сказать, но её прервало урчание собственного живота.</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, сначала перекусим. Я закажу. — Предложил он.</p>
<p>— Могу я пока воспользоваться ванной?</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>Корра зашла в ванную и закрыла за собой дверь. Она положила руки на умывальник и внимательно посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Шатенка была почти уверена, что увидит позади себя двойника, но к её облегчению за спиной никого не было. Из зеркала на неё смотрела лишь уставшая девушка. На лице и руках Корры всё ещё были ссадины от поединка, а под левым глазом наливался синяк. Она тяжело вздохнула и принялась за исцеление. Аватар гадала, поймет ли Мако её или посчитает глупой, если она все расскажет?</p>
<p>Девушка включила душ и улыбнулась, чувствуя, как горячая вода расслабляла тело. Было приятно для разнообразия позволить себе немного комфорта и роскоши, ведь последние полгода она провела в довольно аскетичных условиях. После душа она с удовольствием завернулась в пушистый и мягкий белый халат.</p>
<p>К тому времени, как Корра вышла из ванной, Мако раскладывал еду.</p>
<p>— Вот, держи, — протянул он ей коробочку.</p>
<p>Ей даже не нужно было открывать коробочку, чтобы узнать, что внутри. Аромат говорил сам за себя.</p>
<p>— Лапша с водорослями, — улыбнулась аватар. — Ты до сих пор помнишь какую лапшу я люблю.</p>
<p>Знакомые бабочки проснулись в её животе.</p>
<p>— Не такая, как у Нарука, но тоже весьма неплохо, — ответил маг огня, подтверждая её слова.</p>
<p>Оба улыбнулись, вспоминая о любимой закусочной. Парень и девушка сидели рядом друг с другом, уютно устроившись на диванчике.</p>
<p>— Так как ты стал охранником принца? — спросила Корра.</p>
<p>— Ты, наверное, знаешь, что гибель царицы вызвала беспорядки в королевстве. В результате многие провинции объявили себя независимыми. Ву жил в Республиканском городе, пока Кувира и её армия возвращали территории царства Земли под единое правление. Президент Райко назначил меня на должность личного телохранителя принца. Поэтому до коронации я должен его охранять, хотя скорее приходится быть его нянькой.</p>
<p>Девушка поставила пустую коробочку на стол и взяла чашку с чаем. Она задумчиво смотрела на то, как кружатся чаинки опускаясь на дно. Корра почувствовала укол вины за то, что даже не интересовалась происходящим вокруг, пока пряталась от всех. Восстанавливать царство Земли было её работой, а не Кувиры. Повелительница стихий корила себя за то, что даже не предвидела такой поворот событий после гибели Хоу-Тинг. Она подняла глаза на своего друга и произнесла:</p>
<p>— Прости, что меня так долго не было…</p>
<p>Мако смотрел на нее так, словно перед ним сидел абсолютно чужой человек. Он недовольно нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Я писал тебе. Может, не так много, как Болин или Асами, но я хотя бы писал. Мы узнавали новости от Тензина, от Катары, от твоих родителей, от кого угодно, но только не от тебя. Тебе не кажется, что одного извинения недостаточно?</p>
<p>— Знаю. Я читала все письма до единого, и очень скучала по тебе и по всем. Я, правда, пыталась ответить, но у меня не получалось. Я просто не знала, о чём писать.</p>
<p>— Ты могла написать о чём угодно!</p>
<p>— О чём угодно? Например, о том, что лечение не помогало, и мне было страшно, что я навсегда останусь в коляске? Или о том, что я смогла нормально ходить лишь через год? А может, о том, что я больше не могу входить в состояние аватара? Продолжать можно бесконечно!</p>
<p>— Если бы ты попросила, я приехал бы к тебе на первом же пароходе. Я поддержал бы тебя. Но ты предпочла просто убежать.</p>
<p>— Мако, мне правда жаль, что я так поступила. Я хотела вернуться в Республиканский город, но не смогла. Я испугалась.</p>
<p>— Корра, что могло напугать тебя так сильно, что ты оборвала все связи?</p>
<p>— Себя, Мако, я испугалась себя. Я приплыла к Республиканскому городу и на скале увидела её — аватара. Только это была не та Корра, которую все привыкли видеть. Она выглядела ужасающей. Эти глаза, цепи, — с содроганием вспоминала шатенка. — Я развернулась и поплыла как можно дальше от нее.</p>
<p>Девушка тяжело вздохнула и подытожила:</p>
<p>— Я больше не аватар, а просто сумасшедшая, которую преследует собственный призрак.</p>
<p>— Корра, может, она просто плод твоего воображения и, если ты не будешь обращать на неё внимания, она исчезнет? — предположил Мако.</p>
<p>— Я сначала тоже так думала и игнорировала ее. Надеялась, если верну дух Равы, всё наладится и станет как прежде. Я сидела и медитировала в Древе времени… и ничего. Ни единого признака Равы. Мако, даже обитающие там духи не увидели во мне аватара. Тогда я решила искать её в материальном мире. Я была и у Горячих Вулканов, и в пустыне Ши Вонг. Я видела Раву собственными глазами, но стоило подойти к ней хоть на шаг, и она исчезала. А двойник — нет. Несмотря на то, что её не видит никто кроме меня, я чувствую, что она реальна.</p>
<p>— Корра, я верю тебе. И ты не сумасшедшая. Немного эгоистичная и вспыльчивая, но не сумасшедшая, — Мако взял руку подруги и легонько сжал её в знак поддержки.</p>
<p>Девушка попыталась улыбнуться его словам, но вышло слабо и наигранно.</p>
<p>— Я уже не уверена в этом. Не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь снова войти в состояние аватара. Что, если нет? Может, миру просто не нужен такой аватар? Равы больше нет. Я даже не знаю, будет ли после меня другой аватар, — рассуждала она.</p>
<p>— Не говори так. Почему ты забываешь обо всем хорошем, что сделала?</p>
<p>— Я думала, что, как аватар, сумею все изменить. Но что бы я ни делала, мир всё ещё далек от равновесия. Стоит победить одного врага, на его месте тут же появляется новый, — её голос стал тише от подступающих слез.</p>
<p>— Корра, ты аватар, поэтому у тебя всегда будут враги.</p>
<p>— Меня страшат не враги, а последствия. Я победила Амона, но потом предала Тензина и связалась с Уналаком. Победила его и оставила порталы открытыми, и в результате Захир получил силы. И после всего этого Кувира восстанавливает Царство Земли. А вдруг я сделаю что-то непоправимое, и мир окончательно погрузится в хаос?</p>
<p>Корра, каждый видит равновесие по-своему. Что для тебя порядок — для меня хаос. Ты просто пытаешься сделать мир чуточку лучше. Бояться — это нормально. Ты человек, а не машина. Если ты чувствуешь, что не справляешься — попроси помощи. Никто тебя не осудит за это.</p>
<p>Мако обнял подругу и прижал к себе. Тело девушки сотрясалось от рыданий.</p>
<p>— Я боюсь, что скоро не выдержу и свихнусь. Я устала от постоянных кошмаров, от видений, от приступов неконтролируемой паники. Я так устала от всего этого!</p>
<p>— Мне трудно понять, через что ты сейчас проходишь. Но, если ты позволишь, я буду рядом. Я хочу помочь тебе справиться с этим.</p>
<p>Корра позволила ему увидеть себя настоящей: слабой и сломленной. От признания своих страхов перед ним ей почему-то стало легче. Она чувствовала, будто с её плеч сняли огромный груз. На душе появилось некое подобие покоя.</p>
<p>— Я рада, что встретила тебя сегодня, — произнесла она, когда слезы иссякли.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — ответил он и поцеловал её в макушку.</p>
<p>Между ними вновь повисло молчание. Только в этот раз не было неловкости или напряжения. Словно они снова оказались в его квартирке на чердаке Арены, а последних трех лет не было и в помине.</p>
<p>— Давай ложиться спать, — предложил парень.</p>
<p>Лежа в кровати, маг огня размышлял о том, что ему рассказала аватар. Он хотел бы утешить её, сказать: «всё будет в порядке», но понимал, что это было бы неправильно. Она не может быть «в порядке» после того, что пережила.</p>
<p>Корра значила для него очень много. Девушка давно стала частью его семьи. В нём с новой силой проснулось желание — граничащее с потребностью — защитить ее, заставить её улыбнуться, просто быть рядом. Мако хорошо знал это чувство. Он обнял Корру и тихо произнес:</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Это не было признанием в любви. В словах не было никакого романтического подтекста. Только бесконечная доброта и забота. Простое напоминание ей и себе об обещании, которое он дал ей несколько лет назад на Южном полюсе: всегда любить её и быть рядом.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, за все, — тихо ответила она.</p>
<p>Корра крепко прижалась к Мако, наслаждаясь теплом и спокойствием в его руках. Теперь она чуть меньше боялась, того, что принесет завтрашний день.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И победителями чемпионата по спортивной магии в этом году становятся Огненные хорьки! — объявил диктор.</p><p>Стадион взорвался овациями. Корра, Мако и Болин ошеломлённо смотрели друг на друга. Неужели они победили? Это был сложнейший матч, но они смогли выиграть.</p><p>Маг огня посмотрел на аватара. Девушка сняла шлем, и парень заметил в её глазах слезы. Она выглядела такой счастливой и безумно красивой даже с растрёпанными волосами и в мешковатой форме. Смахнув слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и с радостной улыбкой она бросилась в объятия товарищей. Троица стояла и обнималась посреди арены, не замечая ликующих зрителей, подавленных соперников и ярких вспышек фотокамер.</p><p>Болин поднял Корру в воздух и закружил, отчего та засмеялась. Когда парень опустил подругу на землю, она крепко обняла его и поцеловала в щёку. Юноша покраснел и улыбнулся, застигнутый врасплох.</p><p>Волна жалящей зависти накрыла Мако. Ему тут же стало стыдно за свою ревность. Ведь его брат и Корра не сделали ничего плохого. Дружеский жест - ничего более. Тем не менее, боль в груди Мако это не уменьшало.</p><p>Не смотря на радость победы, капитан не горел желанием праздновать. Но Болин и Корра слишком воодушевились этой идеей, и он сдался. Друзья договорились встретиться в пабе у залива через час.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Парни едва не потеряли дар речи, когда увидели Корру. Вместо своего привычного одеяния, шароваров и закрытой блузки, она надела платье. До этого момента братья видели Корру  в платье лишь раз — на приёме в её честь. Тогда строгий наряд девушки просто говорил о ее принадлежности к Южному племени воды. Сегодня же Корра выглядела абсолютно по-другому. Короткое серебристое платье облегало фигуру, красиво оттеняя кожу цвета мокко, а распущенные волосы добавляли аватару женственности. Девушке стало слегка неуютно под изучающими взглядами друзей. Мако недовольно нахмурился, замечая, как мужчины с неприкрытым вожделением смотрели на неё. Девушка привлекала слишком много внимания в этом платье. В Мако проснулись собственнические чувства.<p>— Корра, ты потрясающе выглядишь! — произнёс Болин.</p><p>Повелительница стихий улыбнулась и расслабилась от его слов. Компания решила расположиться в пустой кабинке у дальней стены бара. Болину удалось уговорить старшего брата потратить часть выигранных денег.</p><p>— Не скучайте, — сказал маг земли и отправился за напитками.</p><p>Мако и Корра остались наедине. После спасения Болина они ни разу не оставались одни. Они сидели лицом к лицу за широким столом и старались не смотреть друг на друга. Обоим было не по себе.</p><p>Аватар решила оглядеться вокруг. Ей ещё не доводилось бывать в таком месте. Латунные светильники с мягким приглушенным светом, тяжёлая деревянная мебель, отполированная до блеска, фотографии в рамках на стенах. Она улыбнулась, заметив на одной из стен плакат с изображением их команды.</p><p>— Тебе действительно очень идёт это платье, — наконец заговорил Мако.</p><p>— Спасибо, — ответила девушка.</p><p>— Так чем планируешь заняться дальше? Мы выиграли чемпионат, Амона и уравнителей больше нет, и ты освоила магию воздуха.</p><p>— Если честно, даже не знаю. Наверное, вернусь домой, — предположила Корра.</p><p>— Значит, ты решила уехать, — немного грустно подытожил Мако. — Что ж, я буду скучать, — добавил он.</p><p>— Правда? — удивилась она. — Признаться, я думала, ты вздохнёшь с облегчением, если я уеду.</p><p>— Конечно, я буду скучать, мы ведь друзья.</p><p>— Я навещу родителей и вернусь в Республиканский город, — поспешила обрадовать его Корра. — Мне ещё столькому надо научиться у Тензина, — воодушевлённо добавила девушка.</p><p>Их взгляды случайно встретились, и Мако потерял ощущение реальности, глядя в прекрасные аквамариновые глаза девушки. Он мог бы коснуться ее, например взять за руку. Ведь она была рядом, прямо напротив, стоило лишь немного податься вперед.</p><p>Эта девушка прочно поселилась в его мыслях с тех пор, как он её встретил. Когда молодой человек узнал, что Корра аватар, Мако подумал, что она просто высокомерная выскочка, которой нравилось кичиться своим статусом. Всё было бы намного проще, если бы Корра такой и оказалась. Но она была доброй и самоотверженной, и к тому же невероятно красивой. Мысль о поцелуе посещала его все чаще. Наверное он заразился ее безумием, раз полагал, что это могло когда-нибудь произойти. Корра никогда даже не смотрела в его сторону. Тем более, ей явно нравился его брат. И всё же …</p><p>— Что я пропустил? — неожиданно раздался голос Болина.</p><p>Магия между молодыми людьми рассеялась, и мир вернулся на место. Корра и Мако выглядели смущёнными. Маг земли не придал этому особого значения. Он поставил на стол три запотевшие бутылки имбирного пива и присел рядом с Коррой.</p><p>— Ничего, просто говорили о планах на будущее, — ответила аватар.</p><p>— Лаадно, а теперь давайте праздновать. Кто бы мог подумать — мы чемпионы! За Огненных хорьков! — воскликнул Болин и поднял бутылку в воздух.</p><p>Маг огня и аватар присоединились к нему. Ребята со смехом соединили бутылки, чокаясь. Им все ещё не верилось в победу.</p><p>— Вы ведь Огненные хорьки? — послышался женский голос. — Я ваша большая поклонница. Вы были великолепны сегодня! Поздравляю с победой!</p><p>Вместо радости на лице Мако отобразилась скука. Ему никогда не нравились фанатки, и он всем своим видом пытался это показать.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сухо ответил Мако и отвернулся.</p><p>Девушка стушевалась от такого холодного приёма.</p><p>— Я, наверное, вам помешала, вы празднуете. Я просто узнала вас и захотела познакомиться. Ещё раз поздравляю, приятного вечера.</p><p>— Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, — предложил ей Болин.</p><p>Поклонница обрадовалась приглашению и не преминула им тут же воспользоваться. Она села рядом с магом огня, чем вызвала у него ещё большее неудовольствие. Болин с явным самодовольством упивался её восторгом. Он рассказывал ей всякие небылицы, а наивная девушка разве что не хлопала в ладоши. Капитану Огненных хорьков было наплевать на то, что его брату и этой безумной фанатке не было до него дела. Но Корра так же, казалось, его не замечала. Внимание аватара было приковано к Болину. Раздражение Мако нарастало. И когда оно почти достигло наивысшей точки, гостья внезапно предложила пойти танцевать. Конечно же, Болин с радостью согласился.</p><p>— Не могу отказать даме, — проговорил маг земли и увёл девушку.</p><p>Корра лишь усмехнулась, смотря им вслед, а Мако облегчённо вздохнул.</p><p>— Кажется, им весело, — заключила аватар.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, — безразлично ответил парень, сделав большой глоток пива.</p><p>К их столику подошёл официант и поставил на стол три стакана.</p><p>— Мы это не заказывали, — тут же произнёс парень.</p><p>— Это небольшой комплимент от заведения для аватара и её друзей, — пояснил официант.</p><p>В благодарность Корра одарила официанта одной из своих обворожительных улыбок. Капитан недовольно скривился, видя это. Мако взял напиток и сделал небольшой глоток. Приторно сладкий вкус обволакивал язык и оставлял горячий след, стекая вниз по горлу, а пряный аромат аниса дополнял композицию. Девушка хотела последовать примеру друга, но тот её остановил.</p><p>— Нет, ты не будешь это пить, — сурово произнёс парень, накрывая её стакан ладонью.</p><p>— Почему? — удивлённо спросила она.</p><p>— Это анисовый ликёр. Он слишком крепкий для тебя.</p><p>— Хорошо, — к его величайшему удивлению она согласилась с ним. — Тогда предложи мне что-то более интересное, чем сидеть и наблюдать за твоей кислой миной, — дополнила Корра.</p><p>— Я без понятия, чем могу тебя развлечь.</p><p>— Ну, ты, например, мог бы пригласить меня на танец, — предложила она.</p><p>— Корра, я не в настроении для танцев.</p><p>— Тогда я буду пить, — поставила ультиматум девушка и потянулась к бокалу.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — спросил он, поражаясь её упрямству.</p><p>— Абсолютно.</p><p>— Ладно, идём танцевать, — сдался он.</p><p>Музыканты отбивали ритм на барабанах. Мако взял Корру одной рукой за талию, а вторую руку отвёл в сторону вместе с рукой девушки. Как только заиграли скрипка и гитара, молодые люди начали двигаться. Пара идеально подстроилась под ритм музыки. За несколько месяцев, проведённых в команде, они научились предугадывать действия друг друга. Маг огня направлял девушку, и при этом она не позволяла ему полностью себя контролировать.</p><p>Несколько шагов, поворот, и вот повелительница стихий оказалась уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Он потянул её к себе, и девушка, вращаясь, снова прижалась к парню. Люди расступились, давая паре больше пространства. Создавалось впечатление, будто Мако и Корра танцевали этот танец бесчисленное множество раз. Маг огня и аватар словно разговаривали на одном лишь им понятном языке. Каждый без слов пытался что-то донести партнеру. Мако говорил, как увлечён Коррой. Девушка намекала, что могла быть не только членом команды и другом, но и кем-то более значимым.</p><p>Зазвучали последние аккорды. Аватар отклонилась назад и резким движением выпрямилась как струна. Ладони парня касались её голой спины, её собственные лежали на груди Мако. Их тела прижимались друг к другу так, что между ними едва ли было свободное пространство. Это положение казалось почти чересчур интимным. Мако смотрел на Корру так, словно в мире не существовало никого, кроме неё. Его завораживал блеск её глаз и дразнящая улыбка на губах. Идеальный момент поцелуя. </p><p>— Ого! Ребята, это было круто! — восхищённо сказал Болин, подходя к ним. — Корра, как насчет ещё одного танца?</p><p>— Конечно! — с радостью согласилась она.</p><p>Маг огня отпустил девушку и вложил её руку в руку брата.</p><p>— Она твоя, Бо, — бесстрастно произнёс он и ушёл с площадки.</p><p>Этот вечер стал для Мако полным разочарованием. Парень сел за столик и оглянулся на танцевальную площадку. Его глаза без труда нашли аватара. Он наблюдал за тем, как бахрома на платье девушки закручивалась вокруг её бедер, когда Болин её вращал. Он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не восхищается её телом. Молодой человек понимал, что не должен так пристально разглядывать Корру, но не мог оторвать глаз от аватара. То, как она танцевала, было самым красивым и захватывающим, что он когда-либо видел.</p><p>Маг огня почти молился, чтобы голубоглазая мучительница хоть мельком взглянула на него, но девушка была слишком увлечена его братом. У Мако создалось ощущение, что она издевалась над ним. В какой-то момент он понадеялся, что их танец всё изменит между ними, он поцелует её, и они возможно будут вместе. И вот Корра уже с Болином. С чего бы Корре обращать на него внимание? Она аватар, у неё наверняка были дела поважнее, чем разбираться с его неразрешёнными чувствами.</p><p>Хоть парень всегда и гордился тем, что контролировал свои эмоции, сегодня он был не в состоянии этого делать. Как бы молодой человек ни старался, он не мог подавить в своём разуме образы Корры и Болина вместе. Обида слишком глубоко в нем засела. Он задумчиво посмотрел на три стакана на столе и оглянулся на танцующую парочку. Аватар по-прежнему была сосредоточена лишь на танце. Парень быстро опустошил все три бокала ликёра и вышел из паба.</p><p>Алкоголь тёплой волной разливался по телу, даря разуму приятную туманность. Мако стоял на набережной залива и просто смотрел, как волны омывали берег. Он радовался тому, что в голове больше не было мыслей. Капитан Огненных хорьков не знал, как долго он находился там, прежде, чем услышал, как Корра позвала его.</p><p>— Вот ты где, — сказала она. — Мы с Болином отлично проводим время, а ты здесь прячешься.</p><p>Парень заметил, что девушка немного запыхалась. На её щеках проступил лёгкий румянец то ли от танцев, то ли от прохлады ночного воздуха, а свет фонарей мягко освещал ее фигуру. Она казалась такой нереальной, стоя здесь в этом наряде. Корра долгую секунду изучала лицо Мако, на её лбу появилась морщинка. Повелительница стихий могла почти физически ощущать исходящее от капитана напряжение.</p><p>— Эй, — обеспокоенно обратилась она к парню, — что случилось?</p><p>Мако не хотел ей рассказывать, но уже не мог ничего с собой поделать. Казалось, невинный вопрос и простое упоминание его брата растревожили улей. Алкоголь и адреналин бушевали в нем.</p><p>— Конечно, ты с Болином. Только и слышу: Болин то, Болин это. Всегда Болин. Корра, почему он? Почему не я?</p><p>— Мако, ты о чем? — недоумевала девушка.</p><p>— Ты правда не догадываешься? Я люблю тебя! Я без ума от тебя! — почти закричал на неё Мако.</p><p>Корра отметила про себя, что парень был явно пьян и рассержен. И она понятия не имела, что ей делать.</p><p>— Давай, сделай это! Посмейся надо мной и иди к нему. Сможете посмеяться вместе.</p><p>— Я не стану смеяться над тобой, — тихо возразила она.</p><p>— Тогда что же ты собираешься делать? Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что я по уши влюблён в тебя.</p><p>— Ну, — девушка на мгновение замялась, — я не буду ничего делать с этим прямо сейчас,  — закончила она мягко.</p><p>— Я понял! — выдал Мако, словно его посетило озарение. — Я никогда не смогу стать больше, чем другом, никогда не буду достаточно хорош для тебя.</p><p>Он внезапно расхохотался. Это звучало немного пугающе и почти истерично. Корра подумала, что если бы ситуация была другой, то и сама наверняка смеялась бы до слез. Девушка положила руку ему на плечо, пытаясь немного успокоить парня. Он повёл плечом, сбрасывая её руку.</p><p>— Я всегда догадывался, что у меня нет никаких шансов, но это не останавливало меня. Я так сильно в тебя влюблён. Я постоянно думаю о тебе, мечтаю о тебе. Духи, Корра, как же я ревную тебя к Болину! — казалось, что маг огня обращался скорее к себе, нежели к девушке.</p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что у тебя нет шансов?</p><p>— Потому что я идиот, — пояснил он. — Я был груб к тебе, когда мы встретились, постоянно придирался к тебе. У меня нет обаяния Болина, чтобы очаровать тебя. Я даже толком не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты помогла спасти Болина и выиграть чемпионат! Ты прекрасный человек и замечательный аватар! А я бывший уличный крысёныш, которого жизни учили в банде.</p><p>Если поначалу она была польщена признанием Мако, то теперь в ней кипел праведный гнев. Аватара крайне раздосадовало то, что парень даже не допускал мысли, что его чувства могли быть взаимными. Корра схватила его плащ и резко потянула на себя, а потом прижала губы к его губам. Ошеломлённый Мако застыл на мгновение. Великолепная девушка целовала его. Девушка, которую он жаждал месяцами. Она не сказала ему «я тоже тебя люблю», а просто поцеловала его.</p><p>Маг огня не имел ничего против, он считал, что так даже намного лучше, искреннее. Он положил ладони на её щёки и поцеловал Корру в ответ. Парень упивался ощущением её губ на своих губах. Он чувствовал, как по телу расходилось приятное возбуждение и тепло, не имеющее ничего общего с алкоголем.</p><p>Девушка отстранилась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Она выглядела смущённой, но при этом абсолютно серьёзной.</p><p>— Если ты завтра вспомнишь об этом, приезжай на Остров, и мы обо всем поговорим, — произнесла она.</p><p>— Такое будет нелегко забыть, — заверил он её.</p><p>— Очень на это надеюсь, — улыбнулась она и поцеловала его в щеку. — Передашь Болину, что я ушла.</p><p>Мако смотрел, как девушка направилась в сторону причала. Он не хотел отпускать её. Капитан Огненных хорьков всерьёз подумывал догнать Корру и поцеловать вновь. После такого долгого бездействовал, он теперь просто не мог остановиться. Поэтому просто сделал то, что намеревался.</p><p>— Корра, — окликнул он её.</p><p>Она оглянулась и удивлённо посмотрела на парня. Маг огня сделал шаг к ней и поцеловал её.</p><p>— До завтра, — сказал Мако отпуская ее.</p><p>Ликование переполняло его. Магу огня хотелось кричать от радости. Завтра, а точнее уже сегодня, он собирался снова рассказать Корре, какие чувства он испытывал к ней. Что-то ему подсказывало, что теперь у него были все шансы на успех.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Впервые в жизни Корра не знала, что сказать или сделать. Мако только что признался ей в любви. Она молча смотрела на него. Всего за полгода они побывали в безумном круговороте событий: турнир, спасение Болина, сражение с Амоном. Она восхищалась тем, каким он был братом и капитаном команды. Чем больше они проводили вместе времени, тем более явным для девушки становился тот факт, что она желала большего, чем дружба.</p><p>Корру никогда раньше не заботили парни. Ей это попросту было не нужно. Она не нуждалась в их внимании. Мако изменил это. Со дня их первой встречи у нее возникло непреодолимое желание заставить его заметить её. Девушка хотела, чтобы Мако видел её не только как аватара или товарища по команде.</p><p>Каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречались, или она украдкой смотрела на него, Корра чувствовала порхание пресловутых бабочек в животе. Словно она была героиней одного из романов Джиноры, которые тайком брала почитать. Корра старалась не тешить себя себя ложными надеждами. Хоть она и уверяла себя, что это лишь её разыгравшееся воображение, но могла поклясться, что чувствовала взгляд Мако на себе, когда он думал, что она не смотрела в его сторону.</p><p>И теперь, когда он произнес эти заветные три слова, Корра застыла в безмолвном оцепенении. Парень воспринял её молчание по-своему и начал нести какую-то околесицу. Он почему-то думал, что аватар непременно должна посмеяться над ним. Корра поспешила заверить его, что не станет этого делать. Однако Мако это, похоже, не убедило.</p><p>— Тогда что же ты собираешься делать? Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что я по уши влюблен в тебя.</p><p>Корра, видя его состояние, старалась очень аккуратно подбирать слова. Она не раз имела дело со злым капитаном Огненных хорьков, но сейчас он вдобавок к этому был ещё и пьян.</p><p>— Ну… — сказала она терпеливо, — я не буду ничего делать с этим прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Я знаю! — произнес Мако, словно его посетило озарение. — Я никогда не смогу стать больше, чем другом, никогда не буду достаточно хорош для тебя.</p><p>Он внезапно расхохотался. Это звучало немного пугающе и почти истерично. Аватар лихорадочно пыталась придумать способ успокоить парня. Корра положила руку ему на плечо, пытаясь немного усмирить Мако. Девушка хотела сказать ему, что он ошибался, однако тот повел плечом, сбрасывая ее руку и продолжая свою тираду.</p><p>— Я всегда знал, что у меня никаких шансов, но это не останавливало меня. Я почти ненавижу свои чувства к тебе. Я постоянно думаю о тебе, мечтаю о тебе. Духи, Корра, как же я ревную тебя к Болину.</p><p>Перед ней словно стоял незнакомый человек. Девушка с удивлением слушала его новые откровения. Мако, которого она привыкла видеть, скорее сунул бы голову в осиное гнездо, чем показал бы свои эмоции. Он был упрям и твёрд, как камень, который она едва ли смогла бы сдвинуть, даже применив всю силу магии земли. Она даже не подозревала, что за всей его холодностью скрывались такие чувства.</p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что у тебя нет шансов? — мягко спросила аватар.</p><p>— Потому что я идиот, — пояснил он.</p><p>«Что верно, то верно» — подумала про себя она.</p><p>— Я был груб, когда мы встретились, постоянно придирался к тебе. Я даже толком не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты помогла спасти Болина и выиграть чемпионат! Ты прекрасный человек и замечательный аватар! А я бывший уличный крысеныш, которого жизни учили в банде. Именно поэтому у меня нет шансов!</p><p>Речь парня расстроила девушку. Порой он был абсолютно невыносим. Например, когда игнорировал её или просто критиковал всё, что бы она ни делала. Бывали моменты, когда Корра хотела сдаться. Просто исполнить свой долг аватара перед Республиканским городом, освоить магию воздуха и абсолютно не беспокоиться о том, что капитан думал о ней. Время шло, а чувства не уходили, и чем выше маг огня выстраивал свои барьеры, тем сильнее девушке хотелось их разрушить.</p><p>Её ужасно злило, что не смотря на все трудности, через которые они прошли, он даже не допускал мысли о том, что она могла его любить. Корра схватила его плащ, резко потянула на себя и прижала губы к его губам. Она никогда не умела красиво говорить, девушка просто выплеснула все свои чувства в одно действие. Аватар надеялась, что Мако поймет это лучше чем слова.</p><p>Бешено колотящееся сердце девушки отдавалось глухим стуком в ушах. Её ноги дрожали, будто она балансировала над самой глубокой пропастью в мире, а затем повелительница стихий ощутила, как парень ответил на поцелуй. Его губы сначала немного нерешительно двигались по её губам, прежде чем углубить поцелуй. В его дыхании можно было почувствовать нотки ликера, а на языке легкую сладость. Пальцы Мако запутались в её волосах, лаская шею, опустились к лопаткам и скользнули дальше по спине, прежде чем остановиться на талии. Не смотря на прохладу ночи, Корре сразу стало тепло. Она чувствовала себя пьяной, будто пил не Мако, а она. Все мысли разом вылетели из головы. Поцелуй закончился легким касанием губ, словно парень и девушка совсем не хотели расставаться с этим волнующим ощущением. Они стояли, соприкасаясь лбами, и Корра улыбнулась, наслаждаясь объятиями Мако.</p><p>— Если ты завтра вспомнишь об этом, приезжай на остров, и мы обо всём поговорим, — произнесла она.</p><p>— Такое будет нелегко забыть, — заверил он её.</p><p>— Очень на это надеюсь, — улыбнулась она и поцеловала его в уголок губ. — Передашь Болину, что я ушла.</p><p>Девушка неспешно шагала по направлению к причалу. Улыбка не сходила с ее лица.</p><p>— Корра, — внезапно окликнул её парень.</p><p>Аватар развернулась и удивленно посмотрела на парня. Маг огня догнал ее и поцеловал.</p><p>— До завтра, — сказал Мако отпуская Корру.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Девушка никак не могла сосредоточиться на медитации, она постоянно на что-то отвлекалась. За что неоднократно получала нарекания от Тензина. В голове у неё крутилось слишком много мыслей и переживаний. Аватар беспокоилась, что Мако мог забыть произошедшее вчера, или того хуже — вовсе передумать приходить и посчитать всё ошибкой. В конечном счёте, маг воздуха, наверное, в сотый раз сделав замечание ученице, отпустил её.<p>Помня о необходимости покормить лемуров, Корра направлялась на кухню за фруктами. Проходя мимо гостиной, она краем глаза заметила знакомый серый плащ и красный шарф. Девушка остановилась в дверном проеме и наблюдала за происходящим в комнате. На полу расположились Мако, Икки и Джинора. Дочери Тензина оживленно спорили о том, кто какой куклой будет играть, а парень сидел с потерянным видом. Корра не могла сдержать улыбку. Спустя несколько минут она решила спасти незадачливого мага огня.</p><p>— Девочки, вы не против, если я заберу у вас своего друга? Мне нужна его помощь в одном очень важном деле, — произнесла Корра.</p><p>— Пускай идёт, он все равно скучный, — недовольно ответила Икки.</p><p>Парень комментировать замечание девочки не стал. Он оглянулся на аватара, в его взгляде читалась искренняя благодарность. Капитан Огненных хорьков был несказанно рад увидеть Корру. Девушка вышла из комнаты, и Мако поспешил за ней.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал он, нагоняя её.</p><p>— Не за что, — усмехнулась девушка. — Ты бы видел себя со стороны: выглядел так, будто твоя голова вот-вот взорвется. Икки и Джинора на самом деле очень милые, просто к ним надо привыкнуть.</p><p>— У тебя явное преимущество, ты уже полгода с ними живёшь, — парень ответил улыбкой на улыбку.</p><p>Корра и Мако безобидно подтрунивали друг над другом. В их разговоре чувствовалась небольшая игривость и намёк на флирт.</p><p>— Тогда твоё в том, что у тебя недостаточно длинные волосы, чтобы Джинора могла заплетать тебе косички. Всё же стоит отдать тебе должное, ты неплохо держался.</p><p>— Не могу её винить, у тебя очень красивые волосы, — сделал ей комплимент Мако.</p><p>Девушка улыбнулась и промолчала, не совсем уверенная как ответить на это. Она не привыкла к комплиментам. Хоть ей и нравилась новообретенная легкость общения с Мако, неловкость от его пьяного признания всё ещё витала в воздухе между ними.</p><p>Беседа медленно сошла на нет. Молодые люди зашли на кухню. Пока аватар собирала фрукты для лемуров, маг огня размышлял о том, как объяснить своё поведение вчера. В глубине души парень надеялся, что он просто приедет на Остров и всё разрешится само собой. Но понимал, что в реальной жизни всё не могло быть так просто.</p><p>Они почти молча переходили от одной кормушки к другой, изредка перебрасываясь парой фраз. Никто не решался начать разговор. Когда фрукты закончились, Корра и Мако остановились в беседке.</p><p>Достаточно удаленное от храма, маленькое деревянное сооружение с резными стенами покрытыми густым ковром вьющихся цветов, словно было создано для тех, кто хотел скрыться от лишних глаз. Девушка подошла к одной из колонн и прислонилась к ней. Повелительница стихий сходила с ума от недосказанности в их отношениях с Мако. Ей хотелось поведать магу огня о своих чувствах, но ещё больше ей хотелось узнать его мысли о случившемся.</p><p>Капитан Огненных хорьков внимательно смотрел на аватара. Взгляд девушки был обращён вдаль, словно она витала в собственных мыслях. Парень мог лишь догадываться, что она так же взвинчена, как и он.</p><p>— Корра, слушай… Вчера всё вышло очень странно, — маг огня решился начать назревший разговор.</p><p>— Да уж, — подтвердила девушка.</p><p>— И я сожалею об этом.</p><p>Ее сердце с болью ухнуло вниз. Она могла смириться с тем, что как она и предполагала, Мако захочет взять слова о любви обратно. Но тогда зачем он поцеловал её в ответ, если знал, что наутро пожалеет об этом? Раздираемая противоречиями Корра тяжело вздохнула.</p><p>Выбор оказался невелик. Молча проглотить обиду и сделать вид, что вчерашнее — лишь пьяная выходка. Или высказать всё и возможно окончательно разрушить хрупкую дружбу.</p><p>— Мако, я порой совсем не понимаю тебя. Сначала ты едва общаешься со мной и ведёшь себя так, будто мы и не друзья вовсе, а потом говоришь, что любишь меня. А сейчас говоришь, что жалеешь о своих словах.</p><p>На несколько секунд между парнем и девушкой повисло леденящее молчание. Мако изумился тому, насколько двусмысленными со стороны казались его поведение и слова.</p><p>— Корра, твоя дружба очень важна для меня, прости, что заставил думать обратное. И я не жалею, о том, что сказал, — пояснил маг огня, догадываясь, что девушка неправильно его поняла. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты вот так узнала обо всем. Возможно, мне следовало сначала хотя бы пригласить тебя на свидание, а не напиваться и вываливать всё на тебя. Я ждал подходящего момента. И к тому же, я думал, что ты с Болином.</p><p>— Я не знаю, с чего ты вообще это взял. Он мой лучший друг и всё.</p><p>— Ты так и не сказала, что собираешься делать теперь, когда всё знаешь.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что должна делать. Мне до этого не признавались в любви.</p><p>— Хорошо, — маг огня сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы лучше сформулировать мучивший его вопрос. — У тебя есть чувства ко мне?</p><p>— А как ты думаешь? Я поцеловала тебя, конечно, у меня есть к тебе чувства.</p><p>Молодые люди замолчали, осмысливая сказанное. Мако одновременно радовался и пребывал в замешательстве. Ему было немного страшно поверить, что его мечты начали вот так просто сбываться. Корра же чувствовала освобождение от того, что, наконец, высказала всё, о чём думала.</p><p>— И что теперь, когда мы всё выяснили? — спросила она.</p><p>— Мы могли бы попробовать встречаться, — предложил Мако.</p><p>— Ты уверен? Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты завтра решил, что передумал.</p><p>Не смотря на серьезность тона, на губах у аватара появилась озорная улыбка. Мако закатил глаза не её насмешливое замечание.</p><p>— Корра, я бы очень хотел, чтобы мы были вместе, — заявил парень, пристально глядя в глаза шатенки. — Как пара, — добавил он. — И прямо сейчас я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.</p><p>Едва Мако закончил предложение, как раздалось хихиканье. Парень оторопел. На мгновение он подумал, что это смеялась Корра.</p><p>— Тише ты! Они могут заметить нас! — послышался детский голос позади беседки.</p><p>— Икки, Джинора, я вас вижу! А ну кыш отсюда! — громко сказала Корра.</p><p>— Я же говорила, они нас заметят, надо было прятаться с другой стороны, — послышался раздраженный голос младшей дочери Тензина.</p><p>Аватар проводила девочек сердитым взглядом и повернулась к парню уже с улыбкой. Маг огня положил руки на девичью талию и без промедления поцеловал её. Корра обняла парня за шею, притягивая его тело ближе к себе, насколько это было возможно. Корра и Мако не спешили и просто наслаждались моментом. И когда они неохотно расстались, каждый мог почувствовать тёплое дыхание другого на своих губах. Повелительница стихий открыла глаза и встретилась с взглядом парня.</p><p>— Вероятно, сейчас самое подходящее время вновь сказать, что я тебя люблю, — тихо произнес капитан Огненных хорьков.</p><p>— Ты думаешь? — со смехом отозвалась Кора.</p><p>— Определённо, — ответил Мако и вновь поцеловал аватара.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>